No Way Out
by Cait98
Summary: Sequel to: False Life It would be recommended, to understand this one that you read 'False Life' Alex now has a secret to keep. She has to betray her family to keep them safe, even if it's behind bars.
1. Chapter one

Two months after receiving a letter from Lilian Luthor, Alex had seen Kara plenty of times but she often wondered if her fate was the same as Maggie's. She saw Lilian die at the hands of Lena, she stood there and watched her neck get snapped. At least she thought she did. Alex sighed as she walked up and down her cell, brushing her teeth. Dark circles were beneath her eyes, but she couldn't get rid of them, even Kara asked about them and Alex made up the excuse of it being down to age, which Kara has the luxury of not being able to go through it.

Another letter was dropped through the bars. Alex briefly stopped brushing, taking the brush from her mouth. She picked the letter up, and opened it carefully. Inside she found a bud, it was tiny and she was confused as to what it was for. She then pulled out the letter, ' _How long has it been since we last heard from each other? I have given you a little gift, put it into your ear and we can have constant communication while no one has a clue about what is going on, but one thing is for certain. You belong to CADMUS now. Working with you will be anything but a privilege.'_ The letter was signed, _Lilian Luthor._

Alex sat down on the bed and stared at the tiny bud. She was very hesitant to pick it up, before she finally did. She slowly pushed it into her ear and as she did, there was sudden white noise, which she hissed at. Eventually she adjusted to it, before hearing that familiar voice, _'Alex Danvers.'_ The voice was one of delight as if she was happy that the next plan was coming together nicely, "Lilian Luthor." Alex said sternly, "What do you want?"

 _'Oh, you don't know?"_ She said, and Alex could hear her smile, _"Maggie told you what would happen. The new earth looks amazing by the way, I'm very proud of Lena, but she married your alien sister. You will bring L-Corp down, and destroy every bit of happiness that her and your sister have ever had."_

Alex went quiet for a moment, she hadn't even been told about Kara's new life but she quickly suspected it was because Kara never knew who was listening, "If my sister is happy, then I will let her be. The worst you will do is kill me, and I'm spending the rest of my life here anyway, so what difference does it make?"

 _"Oh no, you are getting pardoned and getting back into the DEO."_

Alex merely laughed in disbelief, "J'onn would never allow me back."

 _"That Martian will be dead."_

"You leave him alone Luthor!" She sneered, "He is my family, you ever go near him, I will kill you myself."

 _"Get with the program Danvers, you already tried and killed millions of others instead. I will see you soon."_ The line then went dead. Alex felt both relief and dread. Relief that she would be out of these four walls soon, and dread because she would soon be going back to normal life which she had forgotten. How she would adapt would be a struggle, but at least she could see Kara again.

* * *

Upon Alex's release only two days later, Alex left the gates for one final time. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Kara, she still hadn't aged at all.

"Lena is in the car." Kara smiled and hugged her, "Hey, it's so great to be able to touch you again." She squeezed her a little more.

"Kara." Alex gasped, under her grip.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to see you." Kara said as she pulled away.

"And I'm beyond happy to be able to hug my little sister, so, first thing's first...That ring on your finger." She said pointedly, "You think I never noticed? I never asked because I just thought it was an heir loom from your mother or something and now I'm starting to join the dots." She said, nodding her head towards the car, "Is Lena-"

"Yes, well yes, very, but...I was not copying you, I j-I, well...we..." Kara said nervously, fixing her glasses on her face. Alex smiled and held her arms, "I'm happy for you. You have made me very very happy. You found your happiness, and I'm very proud of you." Alex smiled. She then began walking towards the car before Lilian spoke in her ear, _'Your dear sister cannot hear me, but plans will change over time.'_ Alex sighed, "I should've known."

"What?" Kara asked as she came to the back door from the trunk. Alex smiled nervously, "I said, I should have known...You and donuts." She said while pointing at the box on the back seat. Kara only smirked like a child, "I know. I went to Frosty's, the new store downtown."

"There's a new one? I mean, of course there is." She said, almost forgetting that she did blow up the planet ten years before.

"Although, they did rebuild the Lincolnshire show. I wanna take you."

"And you can, but first, I need to settle back in." She said with a small smile, looking very pale. Lena took a notice and was frowning behind her passenger side window. She then rolled it down, "Are you okay Danvers? You look a bit...off colour."

"Must be the fresh air. Come on, we all need a drink." Alex said nervously as her stomach jumped uncomfortably. Kara even frowned as she listened to her heart, "You're seeing a doctor at some point today. Just a check over, don't worry." Kara said softly, taking her sister's hand.

* * *

"We got married by the Fortress, admittedly it was very cold for Lena." Kara said, on the verge of laughing as they sat in the bar later on. Alex was enjoying the company, but being on edge wasn't helping. She knew Kara could sense it and because Lena and Kara had super hearing, it really didn't help. Alex had had five shots and seemed to have no intentions of stopping. Lilian was constantly speaking in her ear. Alex stood up suddenly when it got too much, and walked off to the bathroom. Both Lena and Kara frowned at each other and were thinking the same thing, _What is wrong with Alex?_ Kara got up, "I should check on her."

Lena grabbed her hand, "Give her a minute, I'm sure she is okay. She is just...adjusting." Kara sat back down, "She isn't herself."

* * *

Alex stood at the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. Age certainly showed it's ugly face, Alex knew that time was taking it's toll and with her current predicament there was no way out. Lilian's voice swam through Alex's head like white noise. She put her finger in her ear and tried to pull out the bud, but as she did, her ear began bleeding. Even though it was bleeding, she wouldn't stop. She began screaming and crying, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Seconds later, both Kara and Lena were in the bathroom. As Kara stood at the door, she froze in shock, "Alex." She breathed.

"She won't leave me alone!" Alex sobbed, collapsing into Kara's arms.

"Who won't?" Kara asked softly as she rubbed her back. As Lena stood behind Kara, she stared at the blood on Alex's fingers, and instantly tried to find the source. She then found it, "Alex." Lena said nervously, "Who won't leave you alone?" She asked, having a small idea as to what the hell was happening.

"Lilian." Alex gasped, "Help me please."

"Lilian? I thought she was-" Kara gasped.

Lena straightened, a dark shade seemed to take over her features, "I should have known that it was too good to be true...It explains why Alex got pardoned. She wants something."

"She wants to destroy you."

"I won't let her. Alex you need rest." Lena said sternly.

Kara went quiet and cradled her sister.


	2. Interrogation

"It's 9pm." Kara said as she walked into the dark room of the DEO. Alex sat at a table, her hands were chained in front of her. It was only a precaution, because after the DEO found out that Lilian Luthor was still alive, they couldn't take any risks. Alex was just sat in silence, the blood on her fingers had dried, but Lilian was still talking away in her ear and it began to drive her mad.

Kara took a seat opposite Alex and remained quiet. She took a deep breath, "This is all a precaution. You said Lilian was alive."

"She's talking away at me right now. She never shuts up." Alex sighed.

"Alex, we need to talk...about what happened all those years ago."

"Interrogation? Wow Kara, you really have changed." Alex said with a small laugh.

"Alex." Kara said sternly. Deep down she was terrified, the reason they never spoke about this in prison was because it was dangerous and if Lilian truly was in Alex's head, nothing could be kept secret anymore, "Al-we need to know what made you order Winn to deploy those missiles."

"I need to know why you killed the woman I loved, but I suppose we will never get what we want." Alex said coldly.

Kara shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and Alex knew this was making her squirm.

Alex took a breath and leaned forward, rattling the chains on her wrists, "The truth is complex. Truth is, back then I was young, naive and I thought I knew best and of course, I didn't. My heart broke, and I ignored every other option. I just wanted revenge." She said with a sneer, "The city was under attack anyway, so I just thought, why the hell not? Did I care? No, of course I didn't. Maggie was gone." She said, and forced down the lump forming in her throat, "Only, when I learned she was really alive I began to feel guilt. I killed millions of people, women, families...Children. My life was a huge mess back then."

"You were never going to take Maggie back were you?" Kara asked delicately.

"I would've...I loved her to the ends of the earth...And even now, I miss her." She sighed, now forcing back tears, "But you took her away from me." She said, with a laugh. She wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Kara breathed.

"That won't bring her back."

"I know it won't." Kara said quietly.

"Why did you do it?"

Kara was now on the spot. She had no idea how to reply.

"I served my time, but you still got to be Supergirl, after seven years. How _Did_ you get your powers back?"

"Wh-" Kara began.

"There was you, and Lena. Of course it makes sense."

Kara was now confused, "I got my powers back through using Kal's DNA. We used it and it still makes me partially human, Alex I still age, and I will live a bit longer than Lena. I will maybe live to 150, and I think that's okay."

"So, how did Lena become a hybrid? I mean, she is meant to be half-Kryptonian, right?"

Kara nodded, "The three superheroes are, me, Lena and Kal. Lena became the hybrid through CADMUS messing with the Kryptonian genetic code. Lilian created a hybrid to find a way to create the most indestructible being that indeed would make all alien life extinct. She knew that me or Kal would still get in her way, and so she created the hybrid that is Lena. Lena only fought back and now she's..."

"Your wife."

"Look." Kara began, "We just need to understand your motives that day. You deployed every single missile on earth and it wasn't revenge was it?"

"What were your motives for killing Maggie?"

Kara swallowed hard. She stared at her older sister, who was torn and looked like she had enough of life and living itself.

"I have my reasons." Kara said uncomfortably.

"I have mine." Alex snapped back, "Maybe this planet is sick and needs healing. That's what it needed. It needed me."

Kara knew this wasn't Alex, "She is telling you these things and making you believe it. Alex, come back to me please."

"She just won't stop." Alex gasped, in defeat, finally crumbling. Kara grabbed Alex's hands and rubbed the back of them carefully.

After a few minutes silence, Alex looked up at her, "What happened to mom?"

"She died." Kara admitted.

"Did I-?"

"No, no...It turns out she was still alive. She died to years ago...She died of Cancer."

"Oh God." Alex gasped.

"She forgave you." She said soothingly, forcing back tears. As Alex began to cry uncontrollably, Kara only kept hold of Alex's hand, "She loved you." She said quietly.


	3. Labour

"Have you got anything out of her?" J'onn asked as Kara walked out of the room. Kara huffed, "No, but she keeps raising the point that I did kill Maggie. She wants to know why and I think the truth will break her heart. I can't do that again." She then looked through the window and saw Alex staring into the abyss, "J'onn, Alex came to us but I'm starting to think it was a mistake...I mean, look at her." Kara felt her lip tremble, "I think I need to see my wife." She then walked off.

* * *

"Alex." J'onn said with clarity, no care in his voice. He sat down at the table with a file, "We can help you."

"Really?" She laughed, "You're doing a good job." She said sarcastically. J'onn merely frowned, "You said you were sent mail and it contained a bud...Like an intercom."

"And now it's in my skin. I shouldn't have put it anywhere near my ear. I wanted to keep Kara safe."

"Dr Hamilton can try and remove it, stop the voices."

"She said she would destroy Lena, I can't let her do that. Not when she has found happiness." She said with seriousness in her tone.

"CADMUS are weak, you didn't follow what they wanted to do. You hashed any plans they had."

"No one explained to me what the hell happened ten years ago...I think that I did the complete opposite as to what they wanted and this is my punishment."

"Is that what you think?"

She shrugged, "What else could it be? I have no life anyway, I'm like the world's most wanted."

"People moved on. And...Alex we have learned that you weren't in control that day. It was all CADMUS, they only made you believe that what happened was down to you so therefore you believed that you were in control."

Alex merely frowned, able to freeze out the voices in her head for a moment, "What-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are innocent. You are completely innocent."

Alex sighed in relief and began crying. This was honestly the best news she had ever had. Now the guilt could be gone for good. The world was no longer on top of her.

She was free.

For ten minutes, J'onn sat there before leaving the room.

* * *

The DEO was quiet, and Kara was striding up and down the huge command centre, "We need to tell her."

"It's too early." J'onn insisted.

"If she isn't guilty, then she deserves to know. The only person who is guilty here is me! I am the one that stabbed her in the first place." Kara huffed.

Lena merely stared at Kara, thinking about everything, including that come with the consequences of Alex being lied to yet again, "Maybe it's best she knows." She said shallowly.

"Thank you Lena!" Kara said loudly, trying to make everyone see the point she was making, "Maggie lied because she had no choice, I see that now. Please guys! They have both suffered enough. They need to be happy."

"Because your wife is pregnant Supergirl, doesn't mean you are allowed to-"

"To what?! get personal? This is my sister and her being happy with the woman she loves! Let them be happy!"

There was a moment of silence, where both Lena and Kara were staring at each other.

Kara broke it when she saw J'onn was being adamant where he stood on the whole situation. Kara looked around the room and huffed, "I've got some criminals to catch." She said before walking off.

* * *

"So what did they say?" Maggie asked Kara as she stood at the apartment window. They managed to save Maggie the day Kara stabbed her, and keeping it a secret from Alex seemed to be the right thing at the time. Now Kara believed that Alex needed someone.

Maggie had aged, but not as much as Alex had. But she was lonely, she missed Alex every single day.

Maggie hadn't moved on because she had known for the past 10 years that Alex was as innocent as her, the only difference is Maggie actually risked being killed if she ever told anyone. She always knew that if anyone should be guilty of anything, it should be her. When Kara stabbed her, she wanted to die then and there because she didn't want Alex to get hurt.

"She can't know that you're alive." Kara sighed, "I know it sucks, because right now she needs you."

"She said that?" Maggie said, with hope in her voice.

"She said she still loves you." She said, unfolding her arms, "I wish I never-" She said, looking at the floor.

"I made you stab me. I insulted you to make you do it. I knew that I couldn't live in a world without Alex...But, of course, the DEO brought me back to life." She said with a small laugh, "But I have some hope that we will be back together at some point. It's been ten years, and...I can't live without her."

"I understand." Kara nodded, "You haven't seen her in all that time."

There was then a silence, as Maggie sat on the couch, "If CADMUS are back, it's not just us in danger. It's the whole damn planet."

"I know." Kara said quietly.

"I mean, it's alright for you." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You have your life in order. You have a wife, and a child on the way...I'm still waiting."

"You don't have to wait much longer." Kara said with a small smile, before sitting beside her. Maggie leaned on her arm, "You are a brilliant person. You may be an alien and a huge pain in the butt, but to Alex...You're her everything."

Kara laughed and put her arm around her, "You will have her back Maggie." She smiled, "Just give us time."

"It's not that I'm worried about Kara...It's the lying. We all know what that did the last time."

"Yeah I do." She agreed.

Kara's phone then rang and Kara was quick to pick it up, "Lena, hey."

"Kara, get to the hospital now." She said, sounding panicked. Kara quickly stood up, "What-why?"

"My waters broke."

Kara froze, "I'll bring Maggie, get her out for a bit."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Alex is the one with Lilian Luthor in her head."

"Agreed." She laughed, "Just, be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too." Lena said with a small smile. She then put the phone down. As soon as Kara started to walk around nervously, Maggie knew something was up, "Little Danvers, what is it?"

"Her waters broke."

"That's amazing news..." She then frowned, "Why aren't you swooping down there?"

"Um..." she said nervously, "I'm terrified." She admitted in a rushed breath.

Maggie smiled and stood up herself, "That's motherhood. But you will be fine, I promise you."

"But with everything that is going on, we need to know that our baby will be safe."

"You have Clarke to help you out."

"True." She admitted, "I am shaking so much." She said with a smile as her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Take a breath Danvers." Maggie said with a smile, "Just take a breath and centre yourself, okay? Lena needs you to be calm. I have one question though. Is it a normal hospital or the DEO?"

Kara froze. Her eyes then widened, "I hope to God it's at the DEO." She said quickly before calling Lena.

No Answer.

"Okay, okay. Listen for her heartbeat. Like I said. Calm breaths." Maggie said quickly when she saw Kara panicking once again.

Kara slowed her breathing before she picked up on the sound, "I...I think...The DEO, her phone is off though."

"Let's go then." Maggie said quickly.


	4. Welcome to Earth

Kara arrived with Maggie around twenty minutes later. Even once she had landed, Kara couldn't bring herself to go into the med bay. Motherhood terrified Kara because she knew more than anyone that her life could be changed in an instant and she didn't want that, not for her child. She wanted to be the perfect mom.

Maggie watched Kara walking around, and she felt a little sorry for her. The way Kara rubbed her hands together, and looked at the floor. She could tell it was fear. She slowly walked over and stopped Kara where she was. Kara refused to meet her brown eyes and her warm smile, god, some things never changed.

"Little Danvers." She said softly, trying to meet Kara's blue eyes with her own.

"I can't do it Maggie, my life is messed up as it is and this could be what Lilian wanted. Our baby." Kara said, worry clear in her voice.

"Your baby will have protection, I can promise you that. Your child will come to no harm." Maggie said softly to her with sincerity in her tone. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as J'onn walked into the command centre from the med bay. Kara looked up slowly and over Maggie's shoulder. Maggie turned around as Kara stood, stuck to where she was.

"Is she-" Kara began.

"She's waiting for you. She is fine." J'onn said with a small smile on his face, with his arms crossed, "You should see her, she is wondering where you are. She wants _you_ to scan the baby."

Kara stay where she was, her emotions not changing. She was so scared.

So scared.

Maggie turned to her, and then back to J'onn, "Can you give us a moment please J'onn?"

"Of course." He said softly, understanding why Kara was concerned. He then left her and Maggie alone to talk. Maggie turned back to Kara, "Motherhood, you can do it Kara, you are more than capable. You need to step up, because they are on their way and you're not ready, of course you're not. No one ever is, but if anyone can do this, it's you."

Kara laughed nervously, "It's like you've done this before."

Maggie only pulled away slightly, and went quiet for a moment. Kara figured something out, "Maggie..." She breathed, "Did you?"

"No, it wasn't my child, look. The point is, you can do this. Promise me."

"I promise." Kara swore. She was now wondering about what else Maggie hadn't told anyone about herself growing up.

"Good." Maggie sighed, with relief in her voice. The Kryptonian's eyes now met hers.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Kara smiled, letting out a deep breath.

"You're gonna be a mom." Maggie smiled, holding back tears, "Now go to her. Go to your wife." The smile on Kara's face could light up the whole room, it could be compared to when she first saved Alex's flight to Geneva from crashing into the city. Maggie hadn't seen her this happy in years, maybe the last time was her wedding day. All Maggie knew, is that she was happy that Supergirl was able to get the life she'd always wanted, even though it was a slightly bit different than she'd first imagined. As Maggie watched Kara leave, she stood straight and looked back on her youth, having to raise a baby for a short while. That was another trauma that she had never talked about. Buried and forgotten, until now.

* * *

"Hey, here you are." Lena smiled, when she saw Kara walking into the med bay. She was already lying down, preparing for the birth. The truth is, no one knew how quick this delivery would be providing the nature of this child not being purely human. Kara was already forcing back tears, but they were tears of happiness. Lena put her hand on Kara's cheek as she sat down, "Hey." She said with a small laugh, "I should be the one crying, not you."

"I know." She admitted, "But I have been so terrified, and now it's here...I just...I truly don't know what to do with myself."

"We will figure it out together. You know that." She smiled, "Truth be told, I've been terrified too. But J'onn has reassured me that our baby will be safe at all times." Lena then looked into Kara's eyes, and she saw the fear behind them, "We will be okay. The three of us." She said sternly, holding her hand to her stomach which contained their soon to be bundle of joy, "Anyway." she frowned, "You, mommy...You need to scan our baby to see how they are doing in there."

Kara chuckled, and listened for the heartbeat, "The heartbeat is fine."

"And the rest?" Lena questioned, jokingly. Kara's smile only grew as she used her x-ray vision to look inside the baby's current place of dwelling, "Well." She smiled after viewing inside, "They certainly are snuggly."

"Ugh." Lena said sarcastically.

"Normal labor for you missy." Kara joked.

"Well, Mrs Luthor-Zor-El." Lena said with sarcasm, as before, "God help our child when they get their last name."

"Ah, but in public, our last name's are Danvers." Kara said pointedly.

"Good point. It's not too bad." Lena smiled, "Anyway...We need to think of baby names."

"Why did we not do this a year ago?" Kara asked with sarcasm in her tone, as Lena raised her eyebrows, "We have been very busy."

"So, girl names?" Kara began.

Lena spent a few minutes thinking, "Alura, after your mom." Kara then put her hand on her chest where her heart was. Tears of happiness filled her eyes once again, "That's beautiful."

"As for a boy's name..." Lena began, "Why don't you choose that one?"

Kara took a breath, "Ooh, I don't know...J'onn, maybe?" Kara then looked up at J'onn himself, and the look on his face was soft. He was very honored to have their child named after him.

"Wouldn't that get confusing, supergirl?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. She took a hold of Lena's hand, before the monitors started to bleep like crazy.

"Contractions are beginning." Dr Hamilton announced, "Lena, they are on their way. Lena squeezed Kara's hand. She was truly terrified, the look on her face said a thousand words. Kara only squeezed her hand in return, "You can do this Lena. This is the scariest thing we have ever done, but like you said before, we do this together."

"Together." Lena said with a shaky voice.

The pair stuck together throughout, everytime Lena felt a contraction, Kara was there.

Maggie was stood at the door, outside. She was watching and she had a flashback.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Come on, you can do this. One last push and you can do this." A young Maggie was in her friend's living room. The only friend she had at the time after being outed, "Come on Shay...You can do this."

"There's lot's of blood!" The young woman gasped, "Maggie, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, yes you can!" Maggie urged her, terrified but she promised not to tell anyone.

"When she is born, you keep her!"

"What are you talking about?!" disbelief was clear in her tone, "Shay, you are gonna make it through this. You are not giving up on me!"

"Hide the baby, do anything. Just don't let anyone take her." One final push was all it took, before the young woman fell unconscious.

"She's here. She's- Shay..." Maggie looked over in horror, "No, Shay. Shay!" Here Maggie was, holding a baby. Her friend had just bled to death. Maggie stood up and ran to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend.." Maggie gasped. Forcing back tears as she held baby in one arm and the phone in the other, "She had a baby...and she died..."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I..." Maggie began, and gave the address. She considered staying and handing the baby over, but it felt wrong. She made off and over the next few months, she used whatever lunch money she had to buy various baby essentials. Her aunt didn't care because she was hardly around. When Maggie realized the couldn't provide for this tiny human, she handed the baby over to social services and even though it broke her heart, she did it for both her and the child's own good.

 ***PRESENT DAY***

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, and snapped out of her trance when she heard words that made her stomach curdle.

"There's blood!" Kara gasped. Lena was now close to unconsciousness. Maggie bolted to life and came into the room, "Kara, if anyone knows how to fix this, it's Alex."

"No." J'onn growled. Maggie crouched to look at where the blood was coming from, "None of you know how to deliver a child! The last time I did, the mother died! Get Alex now!"

There was silence, and then J'onn gave in, "Get her." He said to one of the other agents. They walked away and went to get her.

"You need to go!" J'onn ordered Maggie.

"IF SHE HAS BEEN PROVEN INNOCENT, SHE SHOULD BE FREE ANYWAY!" Maggie shouted. At this, J'onn returned his attention back to Kara and Lena.

"How bad is it Kara?" He asked. Kara used her X-Ray vision, "She's not in a good position."

"She?" Lena gasped, breathlessly, drenched in sweat. Kara cursed herself internally, "Sorry."

"No, no, don't be. It's perfect." Lena smiled. Kara was only able to smile because of Lena in this situation, "We have a baby girl."

"Okay, so what is the main-" Alex began as she walked into the room. She didn't notice Maggie at first, when she got straight to business, putting gloves on and bending down to see what was going on, "Kara, what have you found?"

"I'm not the doctor." Kara sighed.

"Okay, that's useful." Alex sighed, "Lena, are you in pain right now?" Lena merely nodded. "Crap." Alex muttered.

"What?" Kara, Lena and Maggie gasped in unison.

"She will need a cesarean section. Now. I need you to leave Kara. I need everyone to go." Alex sighed and stood again, "I'm not asking again Kara-" She said sternly. As she turned, she noticed Maggie for the first time. She froze.

So many questions ran through Alex's head, but right now she didn't have time. Her dark eyes, however locked onto Maggie's. It had been the first time in ten years the pair had seen each other. One thinking the other was gone. But the looks the eyes shared were completely different. Alex's appeared darker and less trusting whereas Maggie's were full of longing and warmth.

"You need to go." Alex said coldly, but it wasn't just aimed at Maggie, it was aimed at Kara.

* * *

As Kara and Maggie were sat outside waiting, Maggie sat there thinking about the Alex she had just seen. She didn't recognize her at all. The warmth in her eyes was gone. "She's aged." Was all Maggie said, within the silence. Kara looked up, "Human's do that." Kara was clearly not in the mood. She swiftly changed the topic however, "When you were in there...You said something about the last time you delivered a baby, the mom died...what happened Maggie?" She asked softly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I will be sat here worrying about my wife and my child if you don't." She said with a small smile.

Maggie gave in, "When I was living with my aunt...My friend, the only one I had after being outed...she was pregnant...She then went into labor and like Lena, she was bleeding...I delivered her baby, but she lost too much blood." She then shrugged, "She died. We kind of agreed that i'd not let her kid go into care and so...I went hungry for a few months at school, just to feed this baby. I then decided that I couldn't keep going hungry, so I handed her over...It broke my heart." She sighed, holding back tears.

"Oh Maggie." Kara sighed and hugged her.

"Watching you and Lena, it just brought it all back."

"Listen, Lena was gonna tell you this...But." Kara began, "We want you to be Alura's God Mother."

"Seriously?" Maggie gasped in disbelief as more tears came to the surface.

Kara nodded with a smile, "Yep."

"Oh my-Thank you so much!" She gasped, and held Kara tighter.

"You're welcome. But Now we have to focus on our family."

"Of course we do. Thank you Kara."

"You were family a long time ago. Family stick together." She smiled.

The pair sat in a peaceful, but anxious silence for the rest of the time and as Maggie began to fall asleep there were sudden cries coming from across the hall.

Cries from a baby.

Tears instantly stung Kara's eyes, but a smile, bright as the sun spread across her face.

Maggie smiled as she sat up and looked at Kara.

"Welcome to Earth, Alura." Was all Kara said as she sat up, listening to her little baby girl's cries.


	5. A New Start

Kara was overjoyed by the birth of her little baby girl. She listened for the heartbeat of the child and could tell it was strong. She then listened for Lena's.

She couldn't hear it.

Her chest suddenly felt heavy and constricted, "No." She gasped. Maggie turned to her, hearing her, "What is it?"

"I can't hear her heartbeat."

"Who's?" Maggie gasped.

"Lena's."She said, voice full of worry. She quickly went to the med bay, and saw Alex trying to restart Lena's heart. Kara was now shaking. Maggie eventually arrived in the room and saw for herself what was going on. She took Kara's hand in her own for support, "Alex will save her. She will."

"I can't lose her." Kara said with a stammer.

Maggie sighed, and locked eyes with Alex once again as she turned around.

Alex stood over Lena, with the shockers. She shocked her two more times.

Finally, there was a pulse.

Alex looked relieved, "Okay, get the baby to Kara." Alex instructed the agent's.

"Shouldn't we test her?" One of the agents asked her.

Alex pinned him to the wall, "No tests! The only tests we do are the ones that are normally done with normal children, is that clear?!"

"Yes, agent Danvers." He said nervously.

"Good, now get out of my sight." She sneered. The agent did as he was told, and Alex left the room. She bumped into Maggie as she did, not taking any notice of her.

"Kara." Alex said to her, giving Maggie the most viscous look she had ever seen. Kara looked at Maggie with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be okay. Just find out what's up with your wife." Maggie said with a trembling voice. Kara merely nodded, "Okay, just, call me if you need me."

"I will." Maggie said with a small smile.

Kara then left the room and walked over to Alex.

Alex was certainly not the same person, today had proven just that. The way she looked at Maggie, the way she pinned an ex-colleague to the wall for just asking a basic question. It was right to say that ten years changed her for the worst. Even the way she walked everywhere was wrong. Kara hated it.

"What happened in there?" Kara asked her, clearly not talking about Lena. She was talking about Maggie naturally, because she was family.

Alex ignored her subject and went straight to the subject of Lena, "She lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine."

"I was talking about what happened with Maggie."

"What? Nothing." Alex spat.

"ALEX!"

"Look, she has been dead for the past ten years!"

"And now she's not! She is family." Kara hissed.

"You fatally stabbed her, but of course, you had to save her life and then lie to my god damn face!"

"Because it was dangerous." Kara snapped back, "In jail, I had no idea who could have been listening in and now you have Lilian Luthor in your head, none of us are safe! Alex, I have a family now and that is my priority, not all of your immaturity. That woman loves you and she has waited long enough. None of us recognize who you are now. You just aren't who we knew." Disappointment was clear in her voice. She then shrugged, "Maggie has waited long enough and if you wanted, you could have a family yourself. The only reason she isn't with anyone else is because, you are her soulmate."

"Oh, cut the crap Kara!" Alex snapped, "Family is a joke! You made a mistake! You think we can protect your _prescious_ child from CADMUS? You're wrong. Look at when I nuked the planet."

"That wasn't you." Kara said, now forcing back tears.

"It's the same principal." Alex sneered, "I don't want this life. The one where everything is hell, and shit! You have a wife and child now Kara. This is a fool's game...I just think you rolled the wrong dice."

Kara felt anger rise inside of her, and a new protective side came to the surface, "Are you saying that your niece was a mistake?"

"In the current situation, yes."

Kara crossed her arms, "I'll protect her. She has two parents who are heroes."

"But, they're not as Super, are they? You bleed Kara, she bleeds-look." She sighed, "Go and see Lena, I've got some things to do." Alex snapped before walking off.

Kara was left alone, and she was frozen where she was. She had an even more grave job to do. She had a child to care for and in some ways, Alex was right. She wasn't as Super as before. Yes she was bullet proof, but any scrapes, she would bleed. She quickly wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks and even though she had everything she had ever wanted, she had to work even harder to get her Alex back.

She knew she was prioritizing wrong, but she missed her sister. She wanted to work to get her back.


	6. Blood Bonds

Peace.

Solitude.

And everlasting love.

This birth hadn't been easy, and neither had the pregnancy, truth be told, both mothers were terrified but now she was here none of that mattered. In Kara's arms, was this beautiful baby girl. Did it matter that she was only half-Kryptonian? No, of course it didn't. She was theirs; Their world. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Kara smiled as she looked down at the newborn, wrapped in blankets that had been pre-heated. The DEO was pretty cold at the time and so pre-heated blankets was perhaps the best way to go. Everything seemed just right, all of the troubles of the world were gone and all that mattered to Kara was _her_ family.

She walked over to Lena with the tiny bundle and sat beside her, "Here we go momma." Kara smiled softly as she passed the baby to Lena. Lena was still weak after the surgery, but for the past hour, all she has wanted is to hold her baby. It was a relief to finally be able to hold her.

As Lena looked down at Alura, she had the warmest smile and she was being so delicate, scared to break this new life.

"You've got her." Kara smiled softly, understanding why Lena wanted to be so careful. Getting to grips with her own powers had been the hardest thing over the past 10 years and now she wanted to be extra careful."

"She's beautiful." Lena said in a small whisper. A small tear escaped her eye as she gently stroked her child's cheek.

"She's ours." Kara said lightly. For the first time, Lena looked up at Kara and felt momentous joy and happiness.

"I was thinking...Instead of the Zor-El title being in her name...Just to make her life a little easier, why don't we just call her, Alura Danvers?"

"I think that would be best." Kara giggled, " _Alura Danvers."_ She repeated. As she said it, it felt completely natural and warm.

* * *

"Hey." Alex sighed, as she walked over to Maggie. Alex had spent the last hour trying to figure out where she stood. She was happy that Kara was happy and now she wanted to find her happily ever after with Maggie, even though she knew that wouldn't be easy after how she acted earlier.

"Danvers." Maggie sighed, quickly wanting to leave, "I need to go. I have a life to figure out. I waited long enough and today I got my true answer as to what my life will be." Maggie picked up her suitcase that had already been packed. She was ready to leave the city because she figured she had nothing to stay for.

"Wait." Alex said, pleadingly. She stopped her, and Maggie felt a lump form in her throat, "I was meant to be dead...They lied to you for a good reason Alex. Keeping me and you safe was their priority. Now Kara and Lena, they have their priorities and that is their child. Their family. It's like their destiny was written in stone and we...we weren't meant to be." She shrugged.

Alex swallowed harshly, "I've learned. Earlier, I was scared because I thought that maybe you'd leave again. I grieved for you Maggie and now I know you're here, it's like...What are the odds?" Maggie could hear the pleading in her voice, but crossed her arms, "CADMUS destroyed us. Lying destroyed us." She then laughed sarcastically, "I don't even know if I can trust you it's been so long!"

"Ten years." Alex said pointedly.

"And prison aged you." Maggie said softly. She then took a deep breath, "Basic fact of our relationship Alex...I..." She finally locked eyes with her, and when she looked into Alex's and saw the woman she once loved behind them, "I love you more than you love me."

"How can you say that?!" Alex gasped in disbelief.

"I waited around when I could have moved on! But you don't want me!"

"I never...I never said that."

"Yeah? You didn't have to Alex."

"Look, I know you're pissed, but CADMUS have not gone away. Lilian can hear everything that is going on and I am trying so hard to block her voice out but I can't. I was meant to die in prison, but thanks to Lilian..."

"You're free."

"Yes." Alex sighed, "And now it's like I owe her something."

"You'll never be free of her until she dies properly." Maggie sighed.

"I know. Look, I want to prove how much I love you and we can get through this together...Ride or die."

Maggie smiled at this comment and couldn't help but kiss her.

Alex was shocked at first, but once she felt the familiarity of it, she kissed back with as much passion as what Maggie was putting in.

"We have our family to take care of." Maggie said to her as she pulled away.

Alex nodded, "Of course we do."

"Alex...if we ever get split again...I don't want anything to hold us back...you know, I don't want us to hate each other."

"And we won't."

"Promise?"

Alex smiled and kissed her again, "I promise."


	7. Assignment

It had been just over 8 hours since Alura's birth and unlike other babies, she slept soundly, giving her two mothers peaceful sleep. Kara managed to put her arm around Lena, and Lena slept on her chest. Baby Alura was in a small crib beside them. J'onn kept guard over his God daughter, watching the three as they slept. Yesterday truly had been exhausting but today was a new day and despite the presence of an infant, everyone still had a job to do.

 _7:30am_

The infant began to stir, making small noises and Kara was instantly awake, by her child's side. J'onn chuckled as he watched Kara be ever so protective, "She's fine." His rough voice spoke with softness, "She has slept well."

"Must be in her DNA." Kara chuckled. She then picked the child up, "Hello Alura." She said in a childish tone, "Momma is here, and other mommy is asleep. Let me show you around, would that be okay?"

"Considering her immune system is alien, I think we should still keep her here for a few days just to make sure." J'onn interrupted. Kara pouted, "Oooh, but J'onn."

"Mrs Danvers." He said sternly. Kara kept pouting, sticking her bottom lip out. Alex then walked in, looking way brighter than before, "That pout, that's brilliant...the only problem is, it's Alura we are thinking about." Alex said brightly. Kara brought the baby back to her chest and held her, "Are you okay?"

"Hamilton has stopped the voices for now." Alex said with relief in her tone, "But that doesn't mean we are out of the danger zone yet."

"But we are tracking everything CADMUS is up to." J'onn assured.

Kara felt some reassurance as she looked between them, "As long as my wife and child are safe, that's all that matters." She then kissed her baby's cheek and lie her back down delicately.

Alex took a breath, "Supergirl." She addressed Kara.

"Aww, I thought I had parental leave." Kara moaned.

"Wait, are you the guy in this relationship?" Alex asked, quizzically.

"I'm the daddy." Kara said innocently, before Alex burst into hysterical laughter. Kara frowned, her smile faded ever so slightly, "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Alex said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Come on, you uh, you have work to do." She said, trying to stop herself laughing. J'onn was just as confused, but followed them.

Once they got to the control centre, J'onn approached agent Vasquez, "Agent, can you watch over Mrs Danvers and the baby please and make sure no harm comes to them."

"Of course sir." She saluted, before walking off.

As Kara walked over to the panel, she saw Winn at his computer and the latest CADMUS sightings. Winn seemed very happy and for filled, for the first time in weeks. She was then surprised to see Maggie wearing a DEO uniform. It confused her for a second.

"Supergirl, Miss Sawyer is a new member of our team and as of today we have a new mission. We end project CADMUS." J'onn said, looking over each and everyone of them knowing this mission would be deadly. J'onn then took a breath, "As far as we know, CADMUS have headed underground and their mission is unknown, however Mr Schott has found some bases and our mission today is to infiltrate two of them and stop them in their tracks. Each of you will be heavily armed. Supergirl, Guardian will be joining you."

"James?! W-I haven't seen him in." Kara gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that James survived the world's end.

"Ten years." A familiar voice said from behind her. Kara turned around and hugged him tightly, "Oh my god!" Kara gasped.

"It's good to see you Kara." He said with a smile, "It's great to be joining you on this mission and congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Kara smiled warmly.

"We will try and keep the casualties minimal, but CADMUS have had ten years to prepare themselves and we need to be smarter." J'onn said to them.

"And if we find Lilian Luthor?" Maggie asked.

Silence suddenly filled the room.

"Kill her on sight." Kara said sternly. Everyone stared at her, shocked that Supergirl of all people would recommend assassination. J'onn agreed however, "You all have your orders. Let's get to work."


	8. Intrusion

A week later both mom's were home, safe with their child. Alura was a very quiet child and she never really cried, this week she hadn't cried for two days and it panicked Lena, she thought she did something wrong but Kara reassured her that she was doing the right thing.

Lena couldn't stand not working and after three days of having Alura home, she had her in the office when she worked. She even took her into meetings and everyone complimented her on being able to keep the baby from crying throughout, the only time Alura did cry was when she needed changing or when she was hungry.

The following week, on the Monday, Lena decided to work from home and she kept Alura in the crib in the next room. She was happily working away until Alura started crying. She was confused because she had been changed and fed just twenty minutes ago. When she looked over to the room which Alura was in, she stood up when she saw a shadow. She slowly walked over to the room, "It's okay Alura, mommy's coming." She said softly.

When she reached the door, her heart stopped.

Lilian was stood there, holding Alura in her arms.

"Put my child down." Lena sneered.

"That's no way to talk to your mother Lena." Lilian returned in a menacing tone. She held Alura close to her chest and looked down at her, "I just wanted to see my grandchild. My _alien_ grandchild. I would say I'm proud of you but you...You disgrace the family name." She spat.

Adrenaline rushed through Lena's veins, "It's a good job I don't bear that title."

"Oh yes, you got married. From what I heard, Luthor still is within your title." Lilian then walked over to hear with Alura firmly in her grip, "You can change your name and have a child with Kyrptonian DNA but you can't run from your Luthor roots, it's in your blood." She smirked.

Lena forced back tears, but kept a strong posture, "Give me my baby."

Lilian took a breath, changing the subject, "How did you do it? She has the Kryptonian's eyes but you gave birth to her, how did you do it?"

"It was easy enough. Give her to me." Lena was now desperate. "Please, please just give her to me."

"She can spend some time with her grandmother." She said as she walked over to the door, "I wouldn't try following Lena dear, there are two men with alien blasters waiting right outside."

"Lilian please, just give me my baby." Lena gasped, "I'll do whatever you want, just give her to me." Tears were now streaming down her face, "GIVE HER TO ME!" She screamed. Lilian only looked at her with disappointment, "You disgust me." She spat venomously, "Tell the DEO to back down. We will be in touch." She said before leaving. Lena stood in the hall and screamed, "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Shut her up." Lilian sneered at one of her henchmen. He obliged, firing a sedative from his gun, straight at her. It took only a few seconds and Lena was down for the count.

Unconscious.

Her baby was gone.

* * *

"It's okay." A voice sounded familiar as it echoed around her. Her vision was blurred, and her mouth was dry. She felt a hand holding hers. As soon as she came around, she bolted up, "Where is she?"

Kara frowned, "Who?"

"She took her." Lena gasped and now Kara started to panic, "Lena." She said sternly, "Where is Alura?"

"Lilian took her!" Lena screamed.

Kara's heart skipped a beat. She instantly let go of Lena's hand and felt sick. She looked up at Alex with fire in her eyes, "You lost our daughter?" Kara said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Kara." Alex said calmly, knowing that this wasn't going to be good at all. Kara had already gone. She was on the warpath. Lena forced back tears, as she went after her wife, "Kara! Come back please!"

As Lena got to the command centre, Kara was close to the balcony when Lena grabbed her arm.

"You left her alone! You left her alone! Your head was too buried in work to even check on her! And now she is gone! SHE HAS ONLY BEEN HOME A WEEK!" Kara shouted at her, before getting in her face, "If _anything_ happens to her, it is on you. And I will not be held responsible for my actions. If I find Lilian has laid a finger on her, you'd better head for the hills!"

"Kara!" Maggie snapped, "Something like this was going to happen! We all knew it would! Get your head out of your ass." She sneered, looking at her with both disgust and sympathy, "You _never_ threaten Lena, _never._ Apologise and look at what is important here. What is important is us getting your baby back. This isn't Lena's fault."

Kara's eyes softened, she was full of remorse and regret. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to lock eyes with Lena, "I'm...I'm sorry Lena. I am just very, I'm overprotective." Lena hugged her tightly, "It's understandable honey, but Maggie is right...We have to focus on getting her back." Kara held back tears as Maggie left them alone and Lena felt so stupid for leaving their child alone.


	9. Ironic

"Every once in a blue moon..."

"Don't." Lena sighed as she sat slouched on the couch. Supergirl was stood looking out of the window onto the shiny city outside. It had been two days since their child was taken, and both mothers were downtrodden but hadn't lost hope. Lena was beginning to get sick of fighting Kara, she just wanted her child in her arms.

Kara slowly turned around, "Life sucks...We Lost our baby." She said, defeated.

"Can you stop telling me what I already know?!" Lena snapped. Tears were already stinging her eyes, as she looked up at her wife.

"You seem to have desensitized from this whole situation Kara! Why are you using the Supergirl persona with me? Everyone has a weakness."

"And Supergirl keeps me strong!" Kara bit back, "You lost our child, not me."

Lena laughed sarcastically, "Here we go again! I knew you weren't ready for this. You even admitted it."

"So did you Lena! We were both terrified."

"We weren't cut out for it." Lena said sternly, as she picked up her glass. It was full of the darkest red wine that she had. It matched her dark rouge lipstick. Her green eyes never left Kara at all. They were both looking for someone to blame, but they were both equally to blame.

"Weren't- Excuse me?!" Kara spat.

"Marrying you was a mistake." Lena said coldly as she stood up. Kara's heart dropped in her chest. How cold Lena was being was just a front, she was pretty sure of it.

"You don't want to show weakness." Kara said as she followed her through the apartment.

"Look where it gets me." She said with a dull tone, before looking down at her, "I show weakness, people I love get hurt. It was honestly better when I knew Kara Danvers. That life was the most amazing one. But knowing Supergirl, I don't enjoy as much."

"Kara and Supergirl are the same person." Kara hissed. Lena merely shook her head, "You wear that symbol upon your chest and everyone thinks you're good..." She shook her head, "I see it as a front. You hiding how you really feel. Like you're wearing a mask."

"And look at how you are being with me. You're putting on a front because you don't want me to see how much you really hurt."

"I only show my wife how I feel, not Supergirl." She sneered.

Kara took a step closer to her.

"I want my wife." Lena breathed. Kara was going to take another step before Lena stopped her, "My wife is all I want."

Kara sighed and quickly got changed before coming back into the room, wearing sweatpants and a pyjama top, "Is this okay?" She asked, with open arms. Her glasses were firmly on her nose, while her hair was in a messy bun. Lena smiled warmly, "I like seeing my wife." She then looked at the ring on her finger, "Kara, if it seems I'm being harsh-"

"No Lena, you're not. You want you're wife and...I'm here. Supergirl will be here tomorrow but tonight, it's just me." Kara said, before taking her into her arms and hugging her gently.

Lena picked up the remote control from the table and set the lights to a dim setting as they both sat down on the couch. Soon enough they were entwined in each others arms. They held each other for a good while before deciding to call it a night.

* * *

"All out war?!" Alex spat, "I get that there is a child involved sir."

"Not just any child! Your niece, my-" Hank began as he walked down the hall.

"Your what?" Alex asked, "W-Grandchild?"

"I like to think of her that way."

Alex felt warm inside, "Sir." She smiled warmly.

"Our job is to find Alura, alive and unharmed." Hank said seriously, "I want troops going everywhere. Operation Alura. For short, Operation A."

"Yes sir." Alex said quickly. She then went to the command centre.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Winn screamed as he walked in. There was crying from a baby. Alex's heart fell from her mouth, "Please God." She silently prayed to herself.

Winn emerged with an infant in his arms, with his face full of joy, "I found her."

"Wh-where?" Alex stuttered.

"Just outside." He said as Alex took Alura from him, "Do we tell Kara?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Supergirl emerged soon enough, "Broke about three sound barriers flying here. I heard my child cry."

"You have a hell of a mothering instinct." Maggie gasped.

"Is she okay?"

"Supergirl." Alex sighed, "We need to do tests, just to rule out anything."

"Of course." Supergirl nodded. She went to go near her child, but found herself screaming in agony as she did. She dropped to the floor as Alex stood back with baby Alura in her arms, "Kara?" Alex gasped, she tried coming near with Alura still in her arms, but Kara warned her off, "Alex stay back! Keep her away from me!" She gasped, close to tears.

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, as she looked at Winn who was equally as terrified and confused.

* * *

"The perfect way to hurt Supergirl." Maggie sighed as she stood beside Alura's crib, "Take away what means everything to her..."

* * *

"I don't understand Alex. When you came near me with her, it hurt like crazy and now...I can't hold my baby, I can't touch my baby." Kara said as she walked up and down her apartment, "They did something to her to hurt me."

Alex was being patient, "That's what Lilian wanted. Your weakness is Alura...Alura is your Kryptonite."

"It's kind of ironic." Kara smiled. She tried to shake the tears away, "If I can't be near her again. I can't touch her, clothe her...I can watch her grow up, but I can only be a ghost and nothing more."

"Lena has gone to the DEO-"

"She is the better mom, I mean..." She smiled to herself, "She is everything a child would want as a mother, but she doesn't believe it herself. But.." She then looked up and went pale, "If she raises Alura, I can't be with her..." Realization then hit her, "Oh God...I won't be with her."

"Hey, hey." Alex said quickly, taking her into her arms, "We will try and find a solution. That is just a worst case scenario."

* * *

 _It's like rain  
on your wedding day,  
It's a free ride when you're already there,  
it's some good advice that you just didn't take and who would have thought it figures?_


	10. The Note

Hours passed ad Kara sat in her office, hopelessly fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. She had work to do, but how could she concentrate when she hadn't held her baby in over 72 hours? Sure Alex was running tests but Kara was certain that Lilian had gotten what she wanted. The only way she could hurt Kara now was through not letting her be able to touch or see her child.

Once her shift was over, she headed straight to the DEO. Seeing Lena with Alura in her arms made everything feel bitter-sweet.

"Kara-" Lena gasped, instantly feeling awful for even having their own child in her arms. She didn't want to hurt Kara, but Lilian did that all herself.

"No, no it's fine." Kara said quickly, not wanting Lena to feel bad, "Lena..." She said, taking a breath. Lena looked up at her with earnest eyes. Before Kara could speak, Alex walked into the room and even by her posture and heartbeat, Kara could tell that there was something wrong. Kara crossed her arms and readied herself for what Alex was about to tell her.

"It's uh...It's bad news." Alex said on the edge of stuttering. She watched as Kara was visibly crumbling inside.

"Alex, just tell me. I can take it." Kara said sternly as her blue eyes began to water. She could already feel the lump rising in her throat. Lena could even sense it, whatever was rising within Kara, it wasn't good.

Alex took a moment of trepidation, and then took a breath, "I took blood samples and I noticed something."

J'onn walked over, sensing the tension, "Danvers? What is wrong with Alura?"

"There is uh...They injected her with a mix of anti-Kryptonite and Kryptonite. Anti-Kryptonite is lethal to humans, and Kryptonite is lethal to Kryptonians. Neutralizing it, means that you cannot come near her, and in equal measure, it's not good for her. I honestly don't know how to fix this. I don't know how they even got their hands on anti-Kryptonite it's almost impossible to find."

"That doesn't make it impossible." Lena replied quickly, "But, if she has anti-kryptonite in her blood...Isn't it incredibly dangerous?"

"No." Kara said with her voice trembling, "If they've neutralized it, it's only dangerous to me." Her shoulders slumped, "She's won."

Alex looked at Lena as Kara walked away.

Kara forced back the tears in her eyes as Alura began to cry. Kara's cape hadn't ever felt heavier on her back. She was done with it. Everything. She then leapt into the sky without another word. She tried to ignore Alura's cries but couldn't switch off.

* * *

She flew into the sunset and didn't come home for a few weeks. When she came back however, she went straight to Lena's apartment.

Kara walked over to the desk and found Lena's wedding ring, and next to it was a letter. Kara's hands trembled as she picked up the piece of paper. she slowly opened it and read:

 _Hey Kara, Alex worked out that the only reason why only you can feel the effects of what is going on inside Alura's bloodstream is because all of your life you have been a Kryptonian, whereas I haven't. I know that when you get back you will be hurt and lost, so what I have done...I am taking sides with my mother to find our daughter a cure. I needed to leave the ring at home so she would think that we were over, but I promise you, we are not. I love you endlessly._

 _God speed,_

 _Lena._

Kara sighed, and flew back to the DEO, "ALEX! I take it Lena left Alura with you?"

"Kara-"

"You should have stopped her from leaving!" Kara snapped at Alex, "Alura needs her moms. She isn't that old!"

"Where have you been Kara? We had no choice but to let her go." Alex sighed,"She will come back."

"Dead." Kara growled, "I'm finding her! And then I will find a way to cure my daughter."

Maggie stepped in front of her, "She will be okay."

"None of you know what you are doing!"

"You're thinking with your heart Kara. We went through it with Lena, she is thinking with her head." Maggie said calmly, "Lena will get the cure."

* * *

CADMUS...

"You changed my daughter's blood...I don't understand why." Lena said sternly as she sat in the back of a van with Lilian.

"Have you not been paying attention? We want to destroy Supergirl, and what a better way? You raise her, while Kara cannot be anywhere near her."

"Shounds like the perfect plan." Lena agreed, "But didn't you want Alex on your...team?"

"Oh, my dear. Agent Danvers will come to us, begging for her niece to be returned back to herself because it will destroy her, seeing Kara hurt." Lilian replied.

"That's stupid." Lena sneered.

"How is motherhood going for you?"

"It would be even better if my wife could hold her."

"All in good time." Lilian smirked.

* * *

 **A:N: Thank you for reading. I'm not sure where to take this story, but I'm sure if I leave it for a bit I will have more ideas. What do you think I should do? :)**


	11. Together

**A:N**

 **This is gonna be a kind of flashback chapter to while Lena was pregnant, this chapter will be nice and smooth going.**

* * *

 **6 months into the pregnancy.**

Lena and Kara were walking through woods together. Kara insisted that they go hiking together before the baby is born and she insisted it'd be helpful for both mother and baby. The next day they just walked through the woods hand in hand. It was cold out, but that bothered neither of them.

Lena wore a dark red coat while Kara wore nothing but a woolie jumper and casual jeans. Walking hand in hand, Lena was beginning to enjoy the peace. No city, no aliens or madness, just peace and serenity. It was 8am in the morning and their was a slight chill in the air, and as the pair of them were just happy in each other's company.

Even though Kara wasn't using her freeze breath, wisps of cold air were visible as she exhaled.

"So, do you not get cold?" Lena asked Kara as she pointed out the lack of thermal protection from the biting cold.

"No." Kara shrugged, "Well, not easily. Hey, look I'm enjoying our time together and...In 3 months time we will have our hands full with our baby." She said with a smile. Lena smiled warmly, "We both have super powers remember, so we can rush back to each other and to the baby when we need to."

Kara froze for a moment, "Do you...Never mind." She sighed, changing the subject.

"Do I what?" Lena asked softly, "I won't bite." She said with soft laughter.

"Well." Kara almost burst out laughing, "With your hormones..."

"I only bite when I feel I need to." She squeezed Kara's hand, the smile hadn't faded from her face, "Go on, tell me what is wrong."

Kara fidgeted with her glasses slightly, "What Lilian did...do you think it was a blessing in disguise? I mean beside Alex almost wiping out all life on earth."

Lena paused, contemplating her answer, "Millions died around the world, so that certainly wasn't a blessing, but what we have...between us...I mean, we got married and now we are here. In the woods, with our own cabin away from the world and we have a little baby brewing." She delicately placed her hand on her bump. She then returned her soft glance to Kara, "I have everything I ever wanted, well. Apart from the super powers which I am still struggling to get a hold of."

"You'll get it eventually." Kara smiled.

"I will." She nodded, before looking around at their green scenery, "This is beautiful."

"It's peaceful. My mom and dad once took us camping on Krypton and I remember it being just like this, but we built a fire. We told stories and did everything that you human's do."

"Hey, I'm not human." Lena pointed out. Kara giggled, "On the contrary."

"What? I'm not. I am a hybrid." Lena said pointedly.

"And don't I know it." Kara smirked.

"Kara Danvers!" Lena said mockingly, "You do not talk about what we do in private in a public space. The trees could have ears."

Kara frowned, now confused, "I thought that it was the walls that have ears...Not the...trees."

"It's a twist." Lena pointed out, "Hey uh..." She went quiet for a second, "If I've had the powers for ten years, do you think I have freeze breath or superhearing?"

Kara shrugged, "I don't know, but you have the speed and flight. Have you ever tried your super hearing?"

"No, I have not."

"That's maybe because you haven't found anything to focus your hearing on." Kara pointed out before stopping and standing in front of her, "My heartbeat. Try and focus on that."

"How can I, if I don't know what it sounds like?" Lena laughed, with nervousness.

"Put your head on my chest, listen to it. Then remember it, and try and play that sound in your head until it becomes crystal clear."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Lena, don't be nervous. It's easy." She giggled. She watched as Lena put her head close to her chest. Her heart skipped a beat a few times and she calmed her breathing. As Lena pulled away, she focused on the sound she had just heard and waited until she could hear it clearly from a distance, "I can hear it." She said with a smile.

"See? I told you it was easy." Kara laughed. In that moment, Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her. Kara pressed her forehead to hers, "I can hear your heartbeat too." She slowly moved her hand to Lena's chest to where her heart would be, "And it's beautiful." Lena then kissed her again, rouge lips meeting warm pink. Kara deepened the kiss herself, and bit her lip as she pulled away once last time, "The cabin isn't far from here, maybe we could go and get warm by the fire with hot coco. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like heaven." Lena smiled. They both pulled away and took each other's hand's again and made their way back to the cabin.


	12. Split

A:N: I am back at college now so chapters will be less frequent, but thank you everyone who is reading and enjoying this fic.

* * *

Present Day

"It's not your fault." Sat on the rooftop of with Kara, Lena was heavily sympathetic, "If anything it should be mine."

"Don't say that." Kara said, snapping slightly. She was still blaming Lena, but not as heavily as before. The night was cool and the city below them glowed like a bonfire on Guy Fawkes night. So bright, but the sky felt darker than it should. Kara shifted slightly as she looked down once again, the lights of the city reflected on the glass in her glasses.

"I left her alone while I was fixated on doing forms for L-Corp and catching up on what I'd missed-"

"It was your mother." She then shrugged, "She wanted to see her grandchild while I..." She shook her head to stop the tears from coming. She then took a breath, "She wanted to hurt me...Before it was just hurt you or Alex to get to me and...She knew that baby had Kryptonian DNA, a child that...belonged to me, both by blood and..." She sighed, "If she knows about Kryptonian beliefs then she has done it."

Lena's brow furrowed, "What are you saying Kara?"

"We shouldn't have had a baby." She said with confidence, finally locking eyes with her. Kara's blue eyes appeared light and soft but to this confession Lena's green eyes darkened. She laughed nervously as she commented, "Before we even decided to have the baby we weighed up the risks and you were still fine with it. And what? You're now saying that Alura, your baby- _our_ baby was a mistake?!" She found it hard to keep her cool on the whole situation.

"Lilian is using her as a pawn in her sick game of chess." Kara shrugged, "She is the queen and we..."

"Do not use chess metaphors with me!" Lena hissed, tears now stung her eyes and she stood up, "You are making this sound like it was supposed to happen. We weighed up our options Kara!"

"And now I'm saying that maybe we were wrong. We shouldn't-" Kara stopped herself. She slowly got up and walked over to her wife. Lena stepped away from her, "I don't understand why I'm hurting more than what you are, it's like we've switched roles. You are more Luthor than Danvers."

"I'm saying it as it is."

"You are the one that can't hold your child or go anywhere near her! Maybe I'm grieving for you! Whatever it is, you are messed up!" Lena snapped.

"I've become cold because...I'm so used to losing people, I don't want to get hurt again." Kara admitted.

"Like I said..." Lena began, "We've switched roles."

Kara sighed and crossed her arms, "What else do I do?"

"You? Don't give up, which is what you are doing. I may be many things Kara Zor-El-"

"Don't call me that." Kara said sternly.

"You should have Luthor as your last name because that is who you are becoming and it's not right and you know it isn't. You're the hero Kara. People depend on you."

"Yeah well, I'm sick of it!" Kara snapped, finally losing her temper, "When everything goes good for me, when I am happy something goes wrong! I am _tired of it!_ I just want my wife, my family and more but where your mother stands, I can't get any of those things. We were a mistake Lena, not Alura."

There was then a brief silence. Lena staring coldly at her wife before her. Both women couldn't look each other in the eyes, "...And there it is." Lena said quietly, "I knew it...It was me all along."

"What?" Kara said in disbelief.

"A Luthor and a Super...We were too good to be true weren't we?" Lena walked toward Kara, wanting Kara to look at her. There was no reply from Kara, "Kara..." Kara still ignored her. "Kara, admit it to me. Confirm it." A dark tone suddenly took over and Lena forced Kara to look at her, grabbing her by the chin and for the final time they locked eyes, "TELL ME KARA! WE WERE TO GOOD WEREN'T WE?!" There was a brief silence. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "Yeah...we were too good." Lena took a step back, "Are we over?"

"Yeah...we are." Kara nodded slowly.

A gust of wind filled the silence between them. Lena merely nodded with confirmation before leaving Kara to stand alone on the rooftop. Kara turned back around and looked at the city with tears in her eyes. Everything burned inside. She wanted it all to stop. She had no idea what she was doing, but blocking everything out was the best way to stop her from crumbling. If bottling it all up meant protecting herself, Rao help her when she finally releases the pain and anguish.

* * *

The next morning Kara walked into the DEO, wearing her black skin suit. Alex knew immediately that this wasn't good. She approached her quickly, "Are you under the influence again?"

"Of all the things to ask, you ask that?" Kara asked grimly, "No Alex, I'm not. I'm suiting how I feel right now. Isn't that what humans do when they are in different moods?"

"What happened?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I ended Lena and I."

"What? Why?" Alex was puzzled. They were both okay the last time she saw them. What changed between them in the space of eight hours?

"She said I was starting to become a Luthor because I'm shutting off how I really feel and I am distancing myself from feeling pain." She then sat down at a desk and put her feet up, "Alternatively, we switched roles. Maybe it's a good thing." She then shrugged, "I can't hold or be anywhere near my baby, but she can get attached. If it helps, I'm divorcing Lena and giving her full custody of Alura."

Alex froze. It was too much to take in at once.

"There wasn't really any initiation. I told her what's what. I told her to keep Alura. We didn't fight. I mean, it would be hilarious." She smiled to herself, "But it would be a pretty pointless argument considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, you really do sound-" Alex began.

"Like a Luthor?"

"Hurt." Alex said pointedly. She then sat beside her, "So you called everything? You called all the shots and Lena had no say?"

"All in one." Kara said with slight glee.

"I don't understand why you are happy about that."

"It's something British people call, 'Keeping my own Counsel'." Kara said pointedly, "It means, she keeps to herself and I keep to mine so then no one get's hurt."

"But she is hurt Kara and so are you."

"Scorned, not hurt."

"Isn't that- Nevermind." Alex sighed, "Just talk to her."

"There is nothing to talk about." She hissed. Kara stood up and went to the medical bay but remained outside. Her glare increased when she saw Lena sat with their child in her arms. Alex appeared behind her.

"Will you stop following me?" Kara hissed.

"You are both still wearing your wedding bands."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kara said quickly, "I'm surprised she hasn't got lawyers on my back yet."

"Or maybe she still loves you and believes in second chances." Alex said softly.

"We'll see about that." Kara said darkly. Alex did not like her tone, "What are you thinking Kara?"

"If I don't love her, I don't see a use for her anymore."

"Now you're being ridiculous." Alex gasped in disbelief as Kara tilted her head. It disturbed her, "Kara, you leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you."

"She left our baby alone." She said in a shallow tone, "She left her alone so her mother could get her. I think she knew this would happen so then she would have Alura all to herself."

"Listen to what you are saying Kara!" Alex snapped, "It's not like that and you _know_ it."

Kara ignored her and marched into the medical bay, frankly startling Lena.

"Kara." Alex said sternly, "She has a baby in her arms, you wouldn't dare."

"Don't say things like that Alex. Really don't." Kara warned, "Lena, you are not having everything that belongs to me, I've changed my mind."

"I honest to God don't know what you are on about." Lena gasped. She looked at Kara's wedding band. It glowed green. She knew Kara was practically human and she knew this allowed her to be so close to Alura without screaming in agony.

"We'll see about that." Kara said with a smirk.

Alex slowly grabbed the gun on her belt, only just noticing the glowing wedding band. She quickly hit Kara over the head with it, and watched her fall to the floor.

"She was planning that." Lena said quickly, "Whatever she was going to do. She planned it."

Alex sighed and knelt down, and handcuffed her sister, "She's just hurting...The only way she knows how to hurt is blaming who she things are the persecutors. She uh...She said something..." Alex stood up slowly, "You had a heated argument last night and she said that you told her that she was starting to sound like a Luthor."

"We all say things we regret." Lena admitted.

"No...I'm starting to believe you were right...You have been hurting more than her, whereas she has gone dark and cold...It makes sense...Only I don't know how to knock it out of her."

"Therapy. Really Danvers? She is depressed. In the last two minutes I have figured that out. She is depressed...But the divorce thing...She meant it and...I'm going to stick to her wishes."

"You don't have to."

"I do...I hate seeing her hurt because she is such a nice girl. I fell in love with her and now...She is using her love to try and kill me. Although strictly speaking, because I'm Luthor by blood, it should be me doing that."

Alex merely nodded as she heard Kara groan beneath her.

"I know she is your sister, but...Look after her." Lena said softly, before leaving.


	13. Still in Love

A week later

It was another bright and beautiful day in National City. Birds would sing loud, but in little Danvers apartment, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. Alex stood at the kitchen counter, fixing Kara up her lunch and putting it in a tub, "God knows how you will make it through today with a human sized lunch."

"Yeah well, it's only one day." Kara sighed as she was picking out the appropriate outfit, not that she really cared for impressing Lena's lawyers, she just wanted it to be over and done with, "I did this. I ended it."

"You also threatened her. The one thing you swore you'd never do." Alex said pointedly.

"I was having a bad day." Kara sighed as she tied up her hair, "And I know that isn't an excuse."

"Five doughnuts, three ham sandwiches and a tub of pot stickers, not quite human sized, but it will get you through." Alex said, handing Kara a lunch bag.

"Thanks." Kara said in a sad tone, looking at the floor. Alex was concerned for her and of course she was concerned for Lena, "Hey, dummy." Alex said with a small smile, "You'll be okay and when you get home tonight you can eat and do whatever you want."

"Alex." Kara's inhale of air hitched, "I'm handing over Alura to Lena...I'm handing over our life and even if I sound okay with it.." Her bottom lip trembled, ", She is our child, but Lilian made sure I can't be a mom." Tears steamed up her glasses slightly and Alex hugged her sister tightly, "I wish I could change things and believe me, I am trying...But I don't think Lena would stop you from seeing her."

"I can't anyway, if I do, she kills me." Kara shrugged, "I need to get going."

"Kara-" Alex gasped, but Kara was already out of the door.

* * *

"Mrs Luthor." Jess greeted Kara as she walked into the lobby. The walls seemed darker than usual and Kara looked around the room. Kara felt cold inside, but smiled lightly, "Good morning, is Lena in?"

"She said to go right on in."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly, before pushing her way through the double doors.

There at her desk was Lena with a brown haired man, presumably in his early to late thirties. A black desk lay fashionably on Lena's desk while Lena had a pen set neatly beside papers that were for business use. As Kara entered, Lena stood up. She wore nothing but a white shirt, and a black skirt and dark rouge lipstick. She clearly meant business but when she looked at Kara, the hardened look only softened slightly. Deep down she still loved Kara. She never wanted them to end, but despite everything she was still willing to fight dirty if Kara tried anything even though she told her the score a week prior to current events.

Kara took a seat at the desk, a lump was in her throat as she tried not to look at her wife. Surprisingly both women were still wearing their wedding bands.

"It's very nice of you to join us Miss Danvers, now before we begin are you both certain this is what you want to do?" The lawyer asked them both. For a brief moment both Lena and Kara locked eyes with each other. The brief moment felt like forever. Kara was the first to speak up, she knew Lena didn't want it at all. This was all Kara's doing and she would see it through, "Yes." Kara said dryly.

"I understand that you both have a child. Alura Danvers, are you wanting to change her name at all?"

"No." Lena replied immediately, "We may be getting divorced but Alura is _our_ child. She's our flesh and blood." Lena's eyes softened as she could tell that Kara didn't want to really be doing this. They both knew that if Lilian didn't and wasn't so intent on destroying them that they would still be happy together.

"Do you both know who wants to take full custody, or arrangements for who looks after her and when?"

"Lena." Kara croaked before clearing her throat, "Lena will have full custody."

"Will there be any fixed arrangements on who looks after her?"

Lena bit her lip, before tearing her eyes off of Kara, "Alura's niece, Alex Danvers can look after her if and when she would like. I'm not going to make a huge deal out of it. The child is family and should never be used as a weapon."

"Where your mom is, we don't really get a choice do we?" Kara said in a low tone, and Lena's super hearing picked up on it. She frowned, she could have sworn that no big deals or drama were going to be made out of this.

"Okay, and what about financial support? Miss Danvers?"

"I will still provide for her, we are divorcing. Not at war." She said pointedly, "Are we almost done here?" She asked, getting agitated and uncomfortable.

"Uh-"

"Tom, could Kara and I have a moment please?" Lena asked softly. Tom nodded and left the room.

Lena leaned over the desk, "You're still wearing your wedding band."

"So are you." Kara said pointedly.

"Kara, why are we here?" Lena asked softly.

"Getting divorced...You still never told me why your mom kidnapped you again. What got said? No, why couldn't you just escape? You have my powers."

"I didn't want you or Alura to get hurt. You know how my mom is. Everything I have done since day one of our marriage has been for you!" She snapped, "We weren't meant to argue about this."

"Oh, I'm not I'm just mildly confused as to why we are here." Kara said with sarcasm. She was trying Lena's patience.

"You want to go there?" Lena sneered, "You threatened to hurt me while Alura was in my arms. Even for you, that's low! We are here to protect Alura. That day I was taken Lilian told me that you'd never be able to go near our child and do you have any idea how that made me feel? I wanted a family with you. Our family. You know that I love you to pieces, so stop making me sound like the monster. It took me years to learn how to love, even after Jack..." Lena forced back tears.

"He was just a toyboy." Kara said out loud, even though she was meant to say it in her head, "Lena I-"

"I loved him, and then I loved you. I love you so so much. I wanted to spend my 150 years of life with you! My mom-You know how it is. We both don't want to be here."

Kara walked around the desk to where Lena was, "We don't have to be over over...we could just divorce and act like we are single." Lena wanted to back away from Kara, but found herself steadfast. Looking into blue eyes, she saw the devotion and how much she wanted to give the Kryptonian and how much the other woman wanted her. Her knees went weak, "We can't. Mother has people watching me constantly, you think she wouldn't notice? I don't want to spend my life hiding Kara. You are forgetting who this is about. _Alura our daughter._ We are doing this to protect her, this isn't about love, this is about what is the right thing to do. I'm sorry you can never see her, but that isn't my fault." Lena faltered, and she put her forehead on Kara's, "We have to do this and end it for good for her sake."

Kara felt her lip tremble, coming back to reality. Like always, Lena was right. She hated this simple fact. Alura wasn't safe with them being married or even in a relationship. It had to end here.

Lena sighed and pushed the blonde against the desk. Lena kissed her passionately, forcing back tears herself. She purposely didn't look into Kara's eyes knowing this was the last kiss they could ever have. It broke her heart. As Lena pulled away, Kara wanted more but Lena pushed her back. Kara didn't know where to look. She was devastated. Tears brimmed her eyes as she returned to her seat, and as soon as she sat down, Lena called the lawyer back into the room.

He returned back to his seat, "What I have gathered so far, Lena Kara wants to give you full custody over Alura Danvers, and Kara you want your sister to look after Alura when Miss Luthor chooses. Is this information correct so far?"

Both women nodded.

"And from now on, I want our relationship to be strictly business." Lena said sternly.

Kara's jaw dropped slightly. As if this couldn't get any worse.

"Miss Danvers." The cold persona returned to Lena's features and it scared Kara how quickly she could just change. After all she was a Luthor. Kara felt sick. Lena then continued, "You are to be only a journalist and I will provide you with stories should miss Grant request. You must also bypass with my assistant as to weather I see you or not. You are no longer on the list of people whom are to be shown in right away."

"How can you?" Kara gasped.

"That way, no one gets hurt. If you do not comply, I shall have a restraining order put against you and Supergirl."

Kara's heart skipped a beat and Lena heard it.

"Is that all?" Tom asked them.

"Yes." Lena confirmed as Kara gawked at her.

"Miss Danvers?" Tom asked her.

Kara stuttered, "Y...Yes." Was all she could say.

"If you could both hand over your wedding bands..."

Kara watched at how quickly Lena removed hers, putting it in the middle of the desk. Kara was very hesitant, "I..." She began, but saw how Lena was looking at her. She slowly removed it and placed it in the middle of the desk alongside Lena's. A huge lump formed in her throat as she stared at the two rings. 'A life what could have been' Kara thought to herself before the lawyer spoke up again, "I am going to give you the papers to sign, and these are legally binding. Once you sign these, you will no longer be together and your names will return to how they were before. Mrs Luthor, if you could sign here and here." He pointed on the paper as to where she should sign. Lena briskly picked up the pen and signed her name and date on both lines on every page she needed to sign.

The folder was then slid over to Kara. Kara only stared at the page. Where the hell had she done wrong to get all of this. She thought she could just be Lena's friend again. She then figured Lilian must've threatened her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this. Kryptonians and humans are like electricity to water, never a good match.

Lena watched anxiously, waiting for Kara to do something with the pen. Eventually she did, and she signed every single page with her name. When she was done, she put the pen down a little too hard, breaking it.

"Thank you both for your service." Tom said as he stood up, picking up both his folder and briefcase. Lena shook his hand, "Thank you. Jess will ensure that you leave out of the right door." She watched carefully as he left.

After Kara heard the door click shut, she spoke up, "I want to know what the hell that was. Lilian said something for you to do that. That wasn't the Lena I know."

Lena poured herself a glass of water as she sat down, "You're making this sound like it was the easiest thing in the world."

"Practically blocking me out?! A restraining order?!" Kara snapped.

"You need to go." Lena said sternly, "I'm sorry, but some things I can't tell you because it will get me killed."

"Something got said this past week because we had agreements and some of that wasn't it."

"Get out Kara." Lena said calmly.

"Lena-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT!" Lena screamed at her, "YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME NOW! YOU CAN GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Miss Luthor, I heard a commotion." Jess said, appearing in the doorway.

"Miss Danvers was just leaving." She said coldly. Eyes like ice, as she looked at Kara.

Kara picked up her bag, "This isn't over Lena."

"I look forward to our next meeting Miss Danvers." Lena said casually, watching every step she took until the door closed.

Lena threw the glass across the room and collapsed in her chair as it shattered all over the floor.

Kara walked up to the roof and stood there. She screamed into the air, letting off steam. She collapsed in tears and sank to her knees, in devastation.

It was over.


	14. Bonded, not by blood

"Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers is here to see you. Should I let her in?" Lena's assistant, Jess looked flushed as she asked the Luthor, unsure of where the loyalties extended to when it came to the Danvers. Lena was just finishing up some paperwork, before gently putting down her pen, "I assume it's Alex Danvers."

"Yes Miss Luthor." Jess confirmed.

"Send her right on in." She said softly as she pushed the paperwork aside. She knew this was coming, after the way she treat Kara after divorcing her wasn't fair. Lena knew it, but the problem was that she still loved Kara and she had to protect her at all costs. Lena sat back in her chair with her hands clasped against her abdomen. Alex walked in at a rather fast paced.

Here we go.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Alex growled.

"Agent Danvers, I've been looking forward to your company." She watched as the doors finally closed and instantly got down to business, leaning forward against her desk, "I was threatened earlier this week. I had to push Kara away. I had to be that horrible and believe me Miss Danvers, it wasn't very nice. You think I'd want to hurt Kara on purpose?!"

Alex couldn't get a word in. The Luthor was quipped with everything she wanted to say.

Lena stood up, whilst still keeping her hazel eyes focused on the agent, "I have lost enough, and what I have done is to only protect Kara. I may have broken her heart and if we back up for one moment, Kara called this whole thing. She wanted this. Maybe not the banishment from ever being able to see me, no that was all mother's idea. I was happy, no-" She paused, pondering her next thought, "I was content with settling the divorce the way Kara wanted and for us to still be friends at the end of it, in fact I would have loved nothing more." Her voice faltered, and Alex could see a softness in her eyes that she couldn't see moments before, "The fact that I have to push her away, distance myself from her...It breaks my heart."

There was then a brief silence.

Alex then spoke up, "You should have told her Lena, we would have figured a way around it." She said softly.

"Like I said, I would have tried to carry on like we were before, after the divorce but...Now mother is using Alura as a pawn, I have to push Kara away." She shrugged, "Chess metaphors are really not my thing, but it's right. I'm doing what a mother should do for her family."

"But Kara is a mom too." Alex said sternly, crossing her arms, "Yes she can't touch her, but she would do the same for you Lena, you know she would. You are both superheroes, why are you not using that as a force against her, I mean, against CADMUS?"

"You ask me that? You already know what the answer is. If I fight against CADMUS or even my mom...Everyone else get's dragged down with me and I can't do that. Not for my daughter, not for Kara or my family. No one. I have to...Keep away from the Kryptonian's and those who support her..."

"Who is this about Lena? You haven't even told me what...what you were threatened with."

"Okay." She exhaled slowly, "When Kara and I agreed to divorce, she told me what would happen and I had no say in the matter."

"Kara did?" Alex frowned.

"Indeed. She told me that I keep Alura because of the obvious reasons. She told me we were divorcing because...She was tearing away from who she really was and becoming more and more Luthor-like by the day. Which you saw for yourself, the day she walked into the DEO, not wearing her usual wear." She nodded, pointing toward Alex.

"What else?"

"She didn't want to lose who she really was and become a monster...She saw divorce as the only way out of becoming someone she is not." Lena subconsciously picked up the pen and tapped it against the desk in thought, trying not to show the hurt she was feeling inside, "And..." She cleared her throat, "And I agreed...I can't make her stay if she is not happy...I wouldn't do that to anyone. Not ever. It's in my blood, not my nature."

Alex noted the beats, or taps of the pen. She picked up a particular rhythm as she watched Lena. She had never seen the woman so nervous, apart from her wedding day which was a very fond memory.

"You ended it to protect your family...You...You should have just told her." Alex sighed, stepping forward.

"I was bugged and there was a guy with a gun in the next building ready to kill her. I can only explain these things in writing."

"Then, why don't you?"

"You are my messenger Miss Danvers. If you could be. Please." Lena finally looked up at Alex, her features were so light and fragile that Alex had never seen this before. Lena was vulnerable. As vulnerable as Kara was when she cried in her arms the night before over Lena blocking her out. Whichever way Alex looked at this, Lena was still family and no one was going to change that, "Of course...Hey, dinner my place tomorrow night, sound good?"

A small smile lit up Lena's face, "It does, what are we having?"

"Maggie is making a leak and chicken cream pie with fresh vegetables and she said some sort of fried new potato." She shrugged, "She is going all out, and making an extra large one for Kara, sound good?"

Lena's smile was brighter than before, "It sounds divine. But what about Kara and Alura? Won't they be safe? I mean, if I-"

"They will be protected, I can assure you. No, I can go one better. I _promise_ you. No harm will come to _any_ of you." Alex was pretty serious about this. Lena had been family for the past ten years and no stupid threats were going to change that.

"What time do you want me there?" Lena asked.

"7:30? PM, obviously." Alex giggled slightly.

"I'll be sure to clear my schedule." She smiled.

"Great! I'll see you then." Alex smiled before beginning to walk away. As she did, she heard that voice again. The vulnerable Lena. It made Alex's hairs stand on end. Alex turned around and saw the fragile look return, "Yes Lena?" She asked softly.

"Tell Kara, I'm sorry."

Alex frowned, before nodding, "I will. See you tomorrow." Alex turned on her heel and finally left the office with a weight feeling like it had been lifted from her shoulders.

Lena looked down at her work and felt immense relief. She was frightened of being disowned from a family who had been there for her and now, she learned that they were never going to leave her side and would stay with her through everything.

No matter what.


	15. Friction

Alex stood behind Maggie as she stood, stirring the ingredients. Arms around her waist and humming contently over her shoulder, Alex was admiring her skill, "You sure do know how to use a spoon." Alex smiled flirtatiously, while biting her lip. Maggie's face lit up, dimples at either side of her face, "And of course I'd know how to be skillful with a spoon." She replied also in a flirtatious tone.

Kara sat across the room on the sofa watching TV and dropped her pot sticker listening to them, "I don't know what it is, but whatever you two are talking about, it's gross. Please. Stop." She didn't even turn around to see the huge smiles on both Maggie's and Alex's faces.

"Aww, little Danvers is embarrased." Maggie smiled.

"I am not embarrassed." Kara scoffed, "I shouldn't subject myself to...to.." She turned around and saw Maggie's eyebrows raise. Alex's chin was now resting on Maggie's shoulder.

There was a moment.

"Shouldn't subject yourself to what Kara?"

"I may be in my thirties and have had many many rounds with my wife-" Kara began. Maggie's raised eyebrows turned into a frown and then a laugh, "Rounds?"

"You know what I mean." Kara replied quickly.

"Do we?" Alex asked.

Kara's cheeks reddened. She was stuck and went back to it, "I had many nights." She said, pulling herself together. She stood and walked around the back of the sofa, "Many amazing nights." She looked at the floor, before leaning on the back of the sofa and staring at them, "We had nights where we drank, played superhero and not the sexual thing, thank you Maggie." She then shifted her glasses up her nose, and nervously tried to think about what she was about to say without Maggie or Alex making an innuendo about it. Maggie already wanted to burst out laughing, finding all of this too adorable. Kara cleared her throat, "We were a team. Lena and I, we made each other. She made me better and I made her..."

"Aww." Maggie said softly, "Little Danvers, you are so loveable, even now. You loved her so much."

"Love." Kara interjected quickly, "I still love her. But we ended on, what I know now to be acceptable terms. She still loves me and I am happy with that." Kara fumbled with her hands, "But it was starting to change me, and I did it for all of the good reasons and she gets it, she understands. She always understands. Her and I, we got each other. That's what I love about her."

Alex squeezed Maggie tighter, feeling a lump in her throat. She felt how much Kara loved Lena right then and there. It made her appreciate what she had with Maggie even more.

Kara looked up, hearing an incident down town, "Duty calls." She shrugged, ripping her glasses off and tearing off her shirt. She smiled at Maggie and Alex briefly before going to the window and leaping from it.

"Little Danvers is cute when she is in love." Maggie said softly.

"She just makes me appreciate you even more." Alex said softly, kissing her neck.

"Hey Danvers, put the cream in the pan." Maggie said quickly, distracting her. Alex giggled and picked up the bowl and poured the cream onto the now white chicken in the pan.

"Twenty minutes and that should be okay. Now we need to make the lid." Maggie said, looking down at the food in the pan.

"This isn't the conventional leak and chicken pie is it?" Alex frowned.

"We have to make a bigger one for little Danvers yet." Maggie giggled.

"How can I forget? Hey, you know she isn't very little anymore, right?"

"She will always be little Danvers to me. That will never change." Maggie smiled as steam rose from the pan. She felt Alex's arms wrap around her again and this time she turned around to face her.

"I love you Miss Danvers." Maggie smiled. Alex's eyes lit up, as she ran a finger through the front of her hair, "I love you too, Miss Sawyer." Alex smiled, before kissing her lightly. As she pulled away, she realized something, "We never actually got married."

Maggie was confused, "Are you trying to ask me something or was that just a statement?" Alex shrugged. Maggie felt a little downtrodden. That was until Alex got down on her knee, "Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Maggie laughed, "Of all the places to ask me? Of course I will marry you." She smiled, "You have no ring, but we can work on that. Hey Alex, second time lucky right?" Alex stood up and took her hand, "The second time is a charm."

* * *

7:30pm

Kara flew in through the window and saw the table set up. Knives and forks all laid out, while Maggie was about to get the pie out of the oven. Kara smelled the aroma and her stomach rumbled so loud, "Maggie, do you want help with that?"

"If you could little Danvers, that would be great." Maggie smiled. She watched as Kara walked over, and held the bottom of her spine. Kara frowned as she took out the tray and placed it on the work surface, "Maggie are you alright?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said with a small smile.

"Did someone hurt you?" Concern spread throughout her features, and looked over as Alex walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe. Kara swallowed hard, "I wish I never asked."

Maggie patted her arm, "We had the time, we thought, why not?"

Kara put her fingers in her ears and walked away, "I'm not listening!"

"You do know, that won't work, right?" Alex said, pointing toward Kara.

"IT'S WORTH THE TRY!" Kara shouted across the room. Her heart skipped a beat as there was a knock at the door.

Alex looked at Maggie, "Babe, I'm going to get dressed. You're okay here right?"

"I'm fine, I have little Danvers." She said with a smile. Kara scowled at her, "I will never trust you two. You live on making innuendo's."

"And you enjoy it." Maggie said pointedly. Kara stuck her tongue out, before opening the door and smiling at Lena as if nothing had happened seconds before, "Lena, hey."

"Hello Kara, I hope you don't mind me being here, your sister invited me here." Lena said nervously.

"Oh no, no. Once Alex told me why you went bat crazy on me, I understood."

"That's one to tell Bruce Wayne."

Kara frowned, "What?"

"Bat Crazy."

Kara thought she understood and replied, "Ohh..." She frowned and mouthed, 'Bat crazy?' As Lena walked past her.

"Because, you know, he's Batman and..." Lena turned to face Kara again, and the smile she was wearing concerned her, "Look Kara, I get it, you don't have to forgive me instantly."

"Nonsense, we agreed on divorcing and to be honest, maybe it was for the best." Kara replied. Maggie put a hand on her hip, confused as to how Kara was reacting.

"No, no it wasn't for me." Lena replied quickly, "I'm still madly in love with you and it hurts Kara. I agreed to the divorce because I didn't want you to feel trapped and like you couldn't leave. I did what was best for you. There was no me in it."

"Of course. I'm sorry." Kara nodded. Behind her, she heard Maggie's palm hit her head and she frowned at Lena.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Do you want me to get you something to drink or?"

"Kara." Lena said sternly, "I'm not doing this. I can't have you just pretending that everything is okay when it's not. Okay, let me just put this straight to you. I'm in danger, our baby is in danger. I shouldn't have come here, I'm not meant to be here at all because it puts all of us at risk. Wake up Kara. No matter how hard we both try, _we..._ Can't happen. We can't happen because Alura's life is at risk, you get that right?"

Kara looked at the floor, "I just want to make everything okay." She said quietly.

"If you hadn't wanted to divorce me, we wouldn't be here. I shouldn't have let you go, because it is crushing me! Do you have any idea what it's like not to wake up beside you every morning? Not have you bringing fresh coffee from Noonans after a flight out on the school run? You could look after those children but not our child."

"You know that isn't my fault." Kara replied, her voice trembling, "Why does it make a difference now? What I mean is, if we were married, why weren't we in this much danger then? Surely that would have been more dangerous."

"Mother doesn't want you crawling back, after hurting me. You could say she was being protective maybe. She let you have one chance and because I let you go so easy, we blew it. She is only protecting me. Yeah, threatening my life doesn't sound very protective does it?" She laughed nervously.

"Lena-"

"Kara, I truly truly love you. But we can't happen. Not now, not ever again." She sighed, and tore herself away from staring at her longingly. She looked over at Maggie, "Thank you for making dinner and I'm sorry that you wasted your time."

"No worries." Maggie said almost sarcastically.

Lena looked down at Kara, "If you want our child to stay alive, unless it's for CatCo...Please stay away from me." She then walked away, leaving Kara where she was. She closed the door slowly and removed her glasses. She thought she at least had a chance, but she didn't have a chance in hell.

Alex stood across the room, conflicted between Maggie and Kara.

Kara stood up and ripped open her shirt again, but before Alex could say anything, she was gone.

"So much for dinner..." Maggie sighed, leaving two pies on top of the oven, "None of this is Lena. Lena has got her guard up, because she is terrified of what Lilian will do to Alura even if she tries anything behind her back. Alex deflated and her train of thought was cut short as a black envelope fell through the letterbox.

"That's strange." Maggie frowned, "I never knew the mail man came at twenty five to eight in the evening."

Alex shook her head, "That, that wasn't the mail man." She slowly approached the door and picked the envelope up from the floor. She opened it nervously and read the white writing aloud, "Did you really think you could hide everything my daughter does behind my back? My patience is wearing very thin, and very soon Miss Danvers..." Alex paused as her hand started to shake. Fear spiked in Maggie's chest as she watched her fiance quiver, "Alex, what does it say?"

Alex took a breath before continuing to read the card, "You will be a part of CADMUS and have no way out of it. Should you try to do anything with Lena and Supergirl again, your niece will be the first to feel my wrath and it will not stop there." Alex looked up at Maggie, speechless, "It's from Lilian..."

"None of us are safe." Maggie declared, "If she is watching Lena's every move...we need to cut ties with Lena all together."

"How?"

"Well Danvers, she will not stay away from Lena and you know that. We...I think..." Maggie took a breath.

"What?" Alex asked.

Maggie looked at Alex, "We need to make Kara and Lena believe that they have never met but give Lena the memories that she is a mom and hand Alura over to her."

Alex's heart dropped in her chest, "We can't do that. I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! Do you think she'd ever forgive me?"

"I don't think she would mind if she can't remember."

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Alex hissed.

"No Alex. I'm being real. Yes they have a history but Kara...She is resilient and I'm pretty sure she will be able to find someone else."

Alex was in pure disbelief, "No, no no." She laughed darkly, "Alura is my niece too! She is my family. Kara is her mom too! How would you explain the fact that Alura might have super powers, or that Lena is a hybrid? Go back to the drawing board Maggie." She spat before going to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.


	16. Wishful Thinking

A:N: This Chapter will be a little graphic with violence, not much. Just a warning here. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kara walked into Lena's office on business. Cat wanted some insane scoop on Lena Luthor's new invention. Kara's pink cardigan lit up an otherwise dampened mood. She pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled her notebook to her chest, "Miss Luthor."

"Miss Danvers." Lena nodded, "Miss Grant sent you, I assume."

"You'd assume correctly." Kara nodded.

"Take a seat." Lena said softly, gesturing her arm towards the vacant chair in front of her desk. Kara pulled it back and sat down rather awkwardly.

There was a moment's silence. Lena took in seeing Kara Danvers in a pink outfit, biting her lip, she slowly sat forward.

The silence remained, and Kara backed off slightly. Clearing her throat, she opened her notebook, "Miss Luthor I-"

"Lena, please." Lena insisted.

Kara felt De Ja-Vu, "Lena." She corrected. She could not stand this, acting like nothing ever happened between them was killing her. The next question that Lena asked, caught Kara off guard, "Do you want to see our daughter?"

"Our daughter?" Kara asked nervously. She mentally hit herself, "Alura, yes." She breathed.

Lena's eyebrows raised, "Are you okay?"

"Miss Grant." She laughed nervously.

"Working you too hard?" Lena smiled, "Come with me."

Kara did as she was told. She stood up and followed Lena out of the door and through a couple of corridors before arriving at one room. Once Lena opened the door, Kara's face lit up, "Baby!" She smiled. Lena watched with a huge smile on her face, "She missed her mommy too." Kara picked Alura up and hugged her, "Are you keeping mommy on her toes?"

"Quite the opposite." Lena replied, "She really is good when I'm working." She paused, "You should come more often."

"You know how busy work can get."

"Likewise. You should still make at least some time for Alura." She knew Kara would snap so she quickly jumped before she could, "I'm not saying you don't, but I think you've been avoiding me. Well, considering-"

"Stop talking." Kara demanded, "Yes, I have been avoiding you for this very reason. What's done is done okay? I know Lilian doesn't make it any easier for us, but I'm trying to manage life without you...Just..." Kara went timid, "There isn't an us anymore so stop talking about it."

Lena went silent, and looked at the floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at both Kara and Alura. It broke her heart that she couldn't have this very thing in front of her. The love of her life and their daughter. After what felt like a few minutes, Kara put Alura back in her crib and turned back to Lena. Clearly feeling the same things as Lena. Lena could see exactly what Kara was thinking because she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings, whereas Lena was.

There was a long moment when they were both staring at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Kara broke the silence, "I wish we could have what we used to...you're thinking it, I'm thinking it but we put our daughter first."

"We do." Lena said coldly.

"Anyway." Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I have an article to get written." She then left the room and Lena was slow at following, stuck in her own thoughts until she closed the door.

* * *

"No. No. No. And no!" Alex snapped at both Maggie and J'onn, "Wiping their memories is the worst thing to do. They are both very in love still. We just need to bring CADMAS to justice and then they can be together." She quickly turned to Maggie, "If it was us, what would you do?"

"Danvers, we don't have a child. If it meant keeping you safe though...I'd rather have you forget who I am than you end up dead." Maggie replied.

Alex sighed, "J'onn, there has to be another way."

"We will do all we can, but you are the real risk here." J'onn replied.

"I would join CADMAS if it meant keeping them safe." Alex hissed.

"So you'll do it? Join our enemy to keep your sister safe?" J'onn asked seriously.

Alex looked between J'onn and Maggie and nodded, "Yes. If she get's to remember the love of her life...I'll do it."

There was a long silence before J'onn straightened his posture, "Hand in your badge, and your gun. You are no longer part of the DEO. Go Agent Danvers."

"J'onn you can't do that!" Maggie snapped, before looking at Alex as she was putting her gun and badge on the control panel, "If it means my sister's future happiness with Lena, I'll do it."

"This isn't even worth that."

"To me it does." Alex growled before walking off.

* * *

"Miss Danvers." Lilian smiled as she saw Alex walking into their underground base, "It was very wise, but stupid to walk in unarmed." She said, as hundreds of guards had their guns raised.

"I've come here to join you. If it means Lena and Kara being safe and happy with their child. Kara can lose me, but she can't lose Lena."

Lilian waved the guards off and smiled, "That was a very wise decision."

"So they're free right? To live happily together?"

Lilian nodded, "Yes, but you do realize that now you are here, there is no going back?"

Alex nodded, "I know."

"Good." She smiled, just as two guards walked up behind her and restrained her.

"I said I'd work with you!" Alex snapped.

"Oh yes dear, I was listening. But it seems that was perhaps too easy. Your sister's happiness means so much to you...I can't have it being that easy." Lilian said as Alex was forced to her knees, "What will you do to me?!"

"Oh, nothing...well, I will do something..." Lilian pulled a blue glowing capsule from her pocket that turned black inside.

"What the hell is that?!" Alex snapped.

"A little gift from my son. You see, I don't care about your happiness, I need your full cooperation...I need you to turn against Supergirl and want her dead as much as I do."

"You're gonna do that by brainwashing me?"

"It's conditioning you Miss Danvers, don't they teach you anything at the DEO?"

"You really think I would swallow that?!" She spat, still struggling to get out of the guards' grip.

"I know you won't." Lilian smirked as she stood up. As she did, another guard walked over and forced a clamp into Alex's mouth, "Now Miss Danvers, you have no choice."

Alex struggled even more, she wished she had never walked in there. She wanted nothing more than nothing to leave and get back to her sister. A tear fell down her cheek.

Lilian knelt down to Alex, "Don't be scared, it'll be quick and painless." Lilian stroked her cheek, and as she did, Alex pulled her head away. Now Lilian was done with being nice. She yanked Alex's hair back and just dropped the capsule into her mouth and watched until she knew it had been swallowed. One of the guards removed the clamps before leaving Lilian and Alex alone, "She doesn't need her big sister anymore, she has Lena and her baby...they are safe, I assure you."

Alex forced back tears as Lilian walked away, before collapsing.


	17. The Other Side

Alex woke up, finding herself tied to a chair. Her memories couldn't become clear in her mind. She tried to think of her name, like it was on the tip of her tongue.

Was it Kara or was it Supergirl?

Nothing was springing to mind.

She then heard the light clicking of heels in the distance, and frowned as she clenched her hands into fists. The sound drew closer and closer until a door opened. Alex looked over once again and her posture straightened as she saw Lilian, "Miss Luthor." She said dryly.

Lilian had a smug look on her face as she pulled another chair over, "Miss Danvers. Is there something bothering you?"

"No." She replied, even though there was. The fun part for Lilian was that she knew that she knew there was a hatred inside Alex for Kara, and once Alex knew, she would be on the warpath.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

"There is a name...I can't...It's like the name is on the tip of my tongue, but I know that I hate it...Like it burns." Alex said, glancing around the floor.

"Kara..." Lilian said persuasively and as she did, Alex's head shot up. Lilian then stood up, putting her hands in her pockets, "Or Supergirl?"

Alex's fists clenched, " _Her."_ She growled.

"Yes Alex, she's alive and she destroyed your life, remember?"

"That _stupid_ Kryptonian." Alex growled again, before shouting in a gruff voice, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"At home, with my daughter and my grandchild."

"She's dangerous, why would you-"

"Because she is more powerful than I am and I don't really like the idea of having very fractured bones and a severed spine. So you." She began as she paced, "You have to destroy her."

"That'll be easy." Alex replied, a small smile spreading on her features.

Lilian paused, "There is a little clause..."

"Name it Miss Luthor and believe me, I will make sure that Kryptonian never sees the light of our sun ever again."

"Yes, of course, but you are meant to be her sister. She will know something is wrong when you begin acting strange. No, you have to be her sister like before but be clever about it. It could take a while, but she needs to trust you."

"But if I'm already her sister-"

"You joined CADMUS and the DEO know about it. You have to go back and be like you were before no matter how much you hate her."

"But she's an alien-"

"She will soon be our weapon if we play our cards right. You go home and act normally while I lay out the plans, understood miss Danvers?"

"Understood." She replied straight away.

* * *

"You owe me an explanation." Kara growled as Alex walked through the door. She was putting bread in the cupboard wearing a grey sweater with green sleeves. Even as Alex frowned at her, it made her angrier, "Alex! What are you playing at?"

"Look, I ju-I wanted to keep you and Lena safe."

"We were before." Kara spat, "You joined forces with our enemy and you expect me to be okay about it?! I'm beyond okay, I am...I'm...I'm." Kara huffed, unable to focus her eyes on her sister, "Just why Alex?"

Alex stood awkwardly, staring at her coldly.

"What?" Kara spat.

"Oh. Oh, nothing. Nothing...I just wish you'd understand where I'm coming from." Alex replied quickly, taking her hands from her pockets.

"Tell me where you're coming from Alex, help me out here..." Kara sighed. She then looked over her shoulder as Alura began crying, "She's hungry." She then looked back at Alex, "There is dinner in the oven and mom is coming over, so...don't tell her that you've...You know how she was when she found out you worked for the DEO, so just keep this quiet." She sighed, before walking off.

Alex waited until she left the room, before taking a piece of Kryptonite, the size of an icicle you'd see on the edge of a rooftop from her coat pocket. A small smile grew on her face as she began to head to the open door on the other end of the room. As she got a metre from the door, there was a knock at the door. A growl settled in Alex's chest as she put the Kryptonite back into her pocket.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she came out of the room with Alura in her arms.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm just...I feel guilty."

"You should." Kara replied quickly, with a glare, "Mom is at the door, look happier." She said, before going to the door.

Alex huffed as she hung up her coat, "Mom hey!" She smiled as Eliza walked in.

"Alex honey! How are you doing?" She asked as she walked in, before frowning at Kara, "What are you wearing?" She asked pointedly, looking at her sweater.

"It's...Fashion..." Kara replied nervously. Before she could say anything else, Eliza took Alura from Kara's arms, "And how is my baby grandchild?"

"She's fine, just very hungry." Kara giggled.

"She has your appetite."

Kara nodded, "That, I can't argue with. Lena will be here soon."

"You're fixing it?" Alex said with surprise, "You only got divorced the other day."

Kara's eyebrows raised, " _It?_ Really Alex, it's not like we were married for what? Almost more than half of a decade. Wait, you wouldn't know because you were in prison!"

"Girls!" Eliza snapped, "Be civil, arguing doesn't get you anywhere."

"I wish I died on that plane." Alex muttered while clearing her throat. Kara was now getting concerned, "What the hell is getting into you?"

"What? I was just saying."

"Well, don't Alexandra. You never say things like that ever." Eliza spat, frowning and also hurt by the statement. Kara continued to frown at Alex as Eliza sat in the living room with Eliza. She then took a breath, "Anyway, Lena is a friend-"

"You don't just invite your ex to dinner!" Alex spat.

"Well, I do." Kara muttered, confused and hurt by the way Alex was being with her.

* * *

An hour later while sat around the dinner table, everyone other than Alex were having a great time. Listening but not entirely paying attention, Alex at there twirling her pasta around her fork but not actually eating. Kara was having a fun trip down memory lane with Maggie, Eliza and Lena but the whole time Alex was not helping the situation, distracting Kara.

"So, you remember the wedding at the Fortress of Solitude?" Kara smiled, along with Lena whom deep down missed these types of conversations, "Lena turned to me and said that it was probably dangerous being there, you know because of all the ice, but turns out she was just more bothered about the frostbite." Kara giggled, "She wanted this grand wedding but-"

"We don't all get what we want." Alex hissed. Maggie, who sat on the far left of the table almost gawked at her. Alex carried on, still staring down at her food, "Only Lena is a Luthor." She leaned forward, eyes finally engaging with her audience, "She has all the money and glamour and what do you have Kara?!" She almost spat her name.

"Alex." Maggie gasped.

"You have a normal _human_ life. You should demand more." Alex said, now her eyes were firmly fixed on Kara as she stood up, "You're the alien, you should demand more. I mean, we are all mere humans, we age and are easy to break but you. You are the girl of steel and you are frightened of the inevitable."

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing where this was going.

"You aren't half human. You aren't half anything. You are a primitive antique, or at least you will be." Her words bit deeper and deeper and she knew it was hurting, "We will all be rotting beneath the earth while you...You _live._ Aliens might not be able to harm you _Kara Zor-El,_ but words can."

Lena began to glare at Alex, as did Maggie and Eliza. This was too strange for them.

"Okay Alex, that's enough." Maggie said sternly, standing up, grabbing her bicep to only have her hand brushed off. Alex carried on, she wanted Kara to snap, "Oh Kara, what will you do? When we are all gone? You'll be alone...You'll watch your child grow old too...Doesn't that make you feel worthless?"

A tear streamed down Kara's face, as she turned back to the table in front of her.

Maggie looked at Alex in disgust as the woman smiled manically, "I'm getting older but you Kara, you haven't aged a day in the last ten years and you can't handle the truth."

"Okay, detective Sawyer could you please-" Lena began.

"I'm already on it." Maggie replied quickly, grabbing Alex again with much more force, "You have to the count of three..." Maggie warned her.

Lena looked over her shoulder, "I will get you your coat." She then stood up and walked to the hanger, removing the coat. As it came near Kara, she instantly felt sick, "Guys, I don't...I don't feel very good." Kara said quietly.

"Kara?" Eliza asked, "Honey?"

Alex quickly grabbed her coat and pulled out the Kryptonite.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Maggie gasped.

"I'll give you one guess." Lena replied as Kara struggled to stay awake, "Kara, stay with me." She sighed. Maggie was about to grab it before Lena chirped in, "Don't touch it! That has been tampered with and is harmful to humans and Kryptonians alike."

"Then how is Alex-?"

"My mother did something. Alex, listen to me...You aren't in the right frame of mind...Your brain chemistry has been altered in some way-"

"Oh I know what I'm doing!" Alex growled.

"Alex-" Eliza began.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Alex shouted, "Tonight, I will end Supergirl."

Lena stared at Alex, "You don't want to do this." She gasped, "She has a daughter, and you. You are her sister, whatever my mom has done to you, when you see yourself again, you will regret doing this." She gasped. Alex was just about to put the Kryptonite down when Alura started screaming in the next room. The Kryptonite was in Alex's hand and then it was gone as she plunged it deep into Kara's back, before pulling it back out again. Everyone froze apart from Maggie, who reacted far less quicker than she should have, grabbing Alex's arms and handcuffing her, "Lena check on her!" Maggie gasped, panicked.

Lena was almost frozen as she still saw Kara breathing, "Honey, stay with me..." She then whispered, "Mrs Danvers...Stay with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience, next chapter coming soon**


	18. A mother's Instinct

The DEO

"You crossed a line Danvers." Maggie growled as she dragged Alex through the DEO. Alex did not want to follow, but she was happy about hurting Kara.

"Where is she?" J'onn asked Lena as she came in a moment later. She had blood on her hands, and looked even more pale than usual.

"Dr Danvers is getting her now. The Kryptonite was beyond toxic, it will probably kill her." Lena said, her voice was panicky, she was lost. she still loved Kara and didn't want to lose her.

"What is it with Luthors?" J'onn growled, "Miss Luthor if you would kindly leave the building-"

"Why?!" Lena snapped, hurt and confused.

"A Luthor has no place in the DEO. Get out." a firm growl was released on his last two words.

Lena nodded slowly, "She is like a daughter to you, isn't she?"

"Leave Miss Luthor." He growled.

Lena nodded, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She then walked off, forcing back tears.

J'onn sighed and walked over to Eliza, "How long has she been unconscious?"

"About half an hour." Eliza sighed, looking down at the blonde as she now lay on the concrete floor. suddenly Kara began screaming so loud, J'onn thought her lungs would burst.

"Okay Kara." J'onn said soothingly as he kneeled down to her.

Eliza put her hand over her mouth, forcing back tears as Kara let out another gut wrenching scream. She wasn't even conscious, but every other fibre of her being burned. All of her veins began to glow green and even J'onn was frightened of it.

"Evacuation procedure. Agent Vasquez and Mr Schott get everyone out of the building." He growled.

Winn looked down at Kara, his heart was breaking, but he had a duty.

To keep everyone safe.

"Oh, okay everyone get out now! move it! Go!" He shouted at the other agents before walking over to Eliza, "Mrs Danvers, I know that is your daughter but none of us know what is going on right now and we need to keep you safe." He sighed, knowing Eliza was falling apart.

"She's my daughter...How did Alex become so corrupt? Mr Schott, I am owed an explanation." Eliza said sternly. A moment later Kara began to vomit and how she was still alive was beyond J'onn.

"Kara." J'onn said quietly, "What is happening to you?"

Kara tried to look at him, but she was a deathly pale. There was a green glint in her eyes for a moment before her body began to seize.

"It can't be." J'onn muttered. Eliza kneeled down to her daughter and put her on her side, "J'onn..."

"The Kryptonite...It's acting like an earth made virus...I think she's becoming human...but not completely..."

"She still can't age..." Winn muttered, "And she is still allergic to Kryptonite..."

"Do the one thing that can stop Kara being who she is..." J'onn carried on.

"Stop her from being Supergirl." Eliza said at a realization, "So...She can't go near her baby and she can't be Supergirl?"

"Lilian Luthor is pushing Kara to her limits." J'onn admitted as Kara stopped seizing.

"And guess what?!" Alex shouted as Maggie dragged her, handcuffed across the room, "She will watch everyone she loves die and she can't be Supergirl. What a pathetic waste!"

"Come on you." Maggie snapped.

"Get her out of my sight!" J'onn snapped.

As soon as Maggie had gone with Alex, Eliza stood up, "Director Henshaw, that was not my daughter and she would never harm Kara like this, now I _demand_ an explanation. What the hell have you done to my daughters?"


	19. Acceptance

3 hours had passed since Kara had been screaming in agony through a partially conscious state and J'onn had to face Eliza, which on a scale would be scarier than that one time he had to impersonate Kara and work for Cat Grant.

J'onn saw Eliza standing out on the balcony, alone. He felt bad for her because both of her daughters were or had been harmed in some way.

Arms behind his back, J'onn carefully made his way up to the balcony. It felt like he should have a tail between his legs because he failed to protect both Alex and Kara.

Now he had to face Eliza.

"Mrs Danvers." J'onn said calmly as he reached the woman.

"How could you let this happen?" Eliza asked, somewhere between a gasp and disbelief.

"Mrs Danvers-"

"Eliza, please." Eliza retorted, "Alex, is in some state of mind where she has decided to harm Kara which is something I know Alex would never do, yes they fight but this, this is ridiculous."

"Eliza." J'onn said calmly, "Before Alex came back here she...She decided to do something that she thought would be in both Kara and Alura's interests..."

"And what was that? What did Alex do to make her like this?"

"She..." He took a moment, "She joined our enemy."

"CADMUS? And you just let her go?!" Eliza's anger was ever increasing.

"Your daughter was very insistant-"

"You should have said no to her!" She snapped, "So, you let her go and join them...was she like this before she left?"

"No, she was sound minded and wanted to do right by her sister."

"And she came back wanting to kill her! J'onn, you were meant to protect them!"

"I did all I could."

"No you didn't! All you could would be holding Alex here until she saw sense!" She snapped.

J'onn looked at the floor, "Lilian Luthor-"

"Luthor?! As in Lena's mother?!"

"Yes."

"I have heard it all." Eliza laughed with disbelief, "J'onn, the girls lost their father and I dont want to lose them, do you hear me?! Find a way for them to make it back to me or I will make sure that everything this place stands for burns to the ground." Eliza then walked off, leaving J'onn alone. He looked down on the city and felt awful for everything that happened and he had to now fix it, he didnt know where to begin.

Holding cells

"Alex, she conditioned you to kill Kara, you know that's not right." Maggie sighed, sitting in a chair outside of Alex's cell.

"I'm human Maggie, you can't hold me in here forever." Alex sighed, appearing calmer than earlier. She was being herself, but the names Kara or Supergirl lit a flame of hatred in the pit of her stomach.

"You're still under the influence of a substance that makes you hate Kara, and if it's permanent, God help you." Maggie sighed.

"She's an alien." Alex sighed, "This planet isn't hers, she shouldn't even be here."

"She lost her world Danvers." Maggie said pointedly, "And she has been here for years. She works, she pays her dues, so where is the problem?"

Alex put her head in her hands, "You don't get it. Once one alien thinks they are welcome, a whole other fleet think it's okay. Look at the Daxamites, they invaded wanting to take over the planet."

"That was just Rhea, she used Lena's genius to create a portal to bring them here."

"And what is there to stop it happening again?"

Maggie sighed, "Lena learned. But this isn't about all of the other aliens...is it?"

"Look, Kara will still be bullet-proof, she just loses the x-ray vision and the super-hearing. Oh and the flight."

Maggie stood up, "Taking away everything that makes her Supergirl in a very painful way Alex!" Maggie gasped in disbelief, "I told you not to go there and look...I was right, they brainwashed you."

"They made me see what matters!" Alex growled, "You matter Maggie. You're the only one-"

"I can't do this." Maggie sighed, "This isn't okay. Kara adores you and when she eventually recovers, this version of you will break her heart."

"Maybe she deserves it." Alex shrugged.

"You're unbelieveable." Maggie sighed, before leaving.

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" Alex shouted.

 **Med bay**

"Is it okay if I-?" Eliza asked Lena as she walked into the medical bay.

"Of course." Lena smiled lightly before looking back down at Alura, who she was breast feeding.

"She has Kara's appetite." Eliza smiled softly.

"And her eyes." Lena chuckled lightly, "She's been feeding for half an hour now and everytime I pull her away, she starts crying."

"I never really thought because you gave birth...would Kara still be able to breastfeed at all?" Eliza asked softly, looking slowly between Kara and Lena.

"Well, it's actually really interesting because she can actually just start breastfeeding, it's a concept I still struggle to get my head around." Lena replied, frowning in her own confusion.

"I know this isn't the right time but because I'm Kara's mother..."

Lena frowned realizing something, "You died...years ago, you...you died of Cancer, why is no one questioning that?"

Eliza took a breath, "Science, my body was stored here until they could find a way to manipulate-Look, I'm alive through transplanted alien parts."

Lena shivered slightly, "Should I question that?"

"You're the scientist, you ask me." Eliza shrugged. Lena then went quiet again, before giving Alura her blue pacifier.

Eliza took a breath, "Why did you divorce Kara?"

Lena was taken aback, "I...I was protecting her. I did it to keep her, Alura and her family safe. "You know Luthors." She laughed lightly.

"Indeed...The Krypronite that is coursing through Kara's body-"

"She's out cold, that's how I'm able to get Alura so close..." Lena took a breath, "Kara has lost everything."

"She hasn't lost you." Eliza said pointedly. Lena smiled, but as Kara began to stir Eliza walked over and took Alura from her, "Time with grandma I think." She smiled lightly before leaving the room.

"Kara." Lena said softly, "Slowly okay, your body has been through hell." She sighed.

Kara pulled her hand to her pale face and felt how cold her skin was, "Th...i..." Kara struggled to form words, "Pain...it hurt."

"You're okay now...You're alive." Lena said sincerely as she took Kara's hand.

"I am..." Kara said dryly. Her thoughts were slowly coming togwther in her head, "Let's uh...Our vows...Renew them." Her mouth was dry, as was her voice.

"Renew our vows?" Lena asked softly, with a small smile creeping onto her face.

Kara nodded slowly, "M..Mrs...Danvers...You..You are." Kara giggled.

Lena's smile fully stretched across her features, "I thee wed." She said softly, sliding Kara's wedding band back onto her finger.

"By..By the sun of Krypton." Kara laughed as tears fell down her cheeks, "I...Shall honour and protect..."

"With Whom I lay my heart." Lena said softly before they both said in unison, "From now until forever, to the dying days of the sun, let Rao light our path to the everlasting glory of life and love itself."

The pair of them were smiling, but Kara's energy was still low.

"I love you Mrs Danvers." Lena smiled as she stroked Kara's cheek.

Kara nodded in return, fighting back tears, "I love you too...Mrs Danvers." Kara's hand shook as she tried to put Lena's ring on her finger.

Lena noticed and took her hand to guide it softly. Once on the tip of the finger, Kara pushed the ring the rest of the way down, "Just like our wedding day." She smiled.

"But this time, it was just us." Lena replied before kissing Kara. Kara pulled her closer and the kiss deepened. Kara yearned for more, but her energy wouldn't let her, "Maybe when you're stronger." Lena said softly, pressing her forehead to Kara's cold one.

"Get the sun lamps...I will be alright soon enough..."

"Kara." Lena sighed, "There...There is something you should know..." She then took a breath, "You're bullet proof and age less quicker still but that's it...You're not Supergirl anymore."

"Alex..." Kara gasped.

"My mother did something to her and she hates you...She stabbed you in the back with some tampered Kryptonite and it altered a lot of your chemistry."

"And what about K...Kryptonite?"

"You're still allergic to it...Sorry, you still can't hold Alura."

Kara went quiet, "How...How is Eliza alive...She died."

"Transplanted alien parts." Shrugged.

"So...I'm just immortal and bullet proof?"

Lena nodded slowly. When she looked into Kara's eyes, she saw how much she hurt, "I'm so sorry honey."

Kara squeezed her hand lightly, "I have you Lena, you're still standing by me."

"And I always will." Lena nodded, kissing her hand.


	20. Cold heart to Warm

**3 Days later...** Kara walked into where Alex was being held. Alex sat quietly in the corner and when she looked up, her soft eyes turned into a glare.

"Alex." Kara said softly, crossing her arms. She was wearing her pyjama's having stayed in the med bay for a few days and grieving for herself and her own personal loss, she had the right to wear pyjama's.

Kara sat beside the cell, crossing her legs. There was then a tense silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I will get you back."

"I don't want you." Alex sneered, standing up.

Kara held back tears, "I've lost my powers...I've lost my purpose...Instead, I'm just immortal...And my purpose was to help people, you know? I never meant anyone harm."

"I'm sorry, are you saying this before or after the red Kryptonite?" Alex spat, walking closer to Kara, only the glass wall stopped her, "You're better being a human, well." She shrugged, "As human as you can be. Bullet-proof isn't one of those."

"Lilian turned you against me...I'm your _sister."_ Kara hissed slightly, "This is how you would be on red K if you were me."

 _"Don't compare yourself to me!"_ Alex sneered pointing a strong finger at her, " _We are nothing alike."_ "Our lives are twisted...I know...I've known for years that you, Lena and everyone human would die before me...I try not to think about it...If I ever lost you...I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Kara said softly, before finally looking up at Alex, who was full of hatred, "But this, what you are now...We can try and fix it."

"I don't want _fixing._ " Alex sneered. Kara looked back at the floor, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I _despise you._ Always getting in the way of my life. Coming between me and Maggie." Alex then laughed in disbelief, "Just wait until Lex get's out."

Kara's head shot up, "What?"

"Oh yeah _Supergirl._ You need to hand your child over to Lilian, and give Lena up."

"No." Kara gasped, "They're my family."

"Give it up! Your family is falling apart. Our mom is meant to be dead and she is walking, alive. How did you never question it?"

"I took it for granted..." Kara sighed.

" _Kara Zor-El."_ She said cruely with a smile, before kneeling to try and meet her eyes. As Kara's lip trembled, Alex let out a small laugh, "Aww, are you gonna cry?" She said sarcastically before her face turned cold, " _You should have burned on Krypton with you family."_ She sneered.

Kara stood slowly and typed some keys into the pad on the wall and watched the cell door open. She then deadlocked the room, "It's you and me." Kara said as she turned around.

Alex smiled, "You shouldn't have let me out. But thank you."

"Let's go." Kara growled.

Alex's face instantly grew dark as she knew she would kill Kara.


	21. What it comes down to

"Now it's just you and me Kara." Alex sneered, keeping her arms wide, "And you know one of us will win this. And minus your super powers, I doubt you will beat me."

"Alex, I don't want to fight you." Kara said sincerely, taking a step back from her, "I only want to talk, you haven't even given me a reason why you hate me."

"I gave you reasons!" She growled, "But obviously your lack of super hearing has made you even more of a freak. You know, it's fun stripping you apart _piece by piece_ until the human you appears."

"AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME I'D RATHER BE HUMAN!" Kara screamed in tears, "I can't go near my daughter and even as an alien, people like you want me dead!"

"Anyone whoever touches your life ends up dead!" Alex snapped, "Mom won't survive long and we both know that! Dad is dead! You destroyed my life! You took ten years away from me and made me believe that Maggie was dead!"

"Alex-"

"You took away the one thing that you should never take from _anyone!_ " Alex was now holding back tears herself, raising firm fists.

Kara's blue eyes sparkled with tears, as she kept swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she was crumbling, like a scorned child.

"You took away my hope." Alex sneered, "And you will regret ever doing that!"

Before Kara could even think, she was pinned to the wall with an almighty thump. When Kara opened her eyes, she saw a fire in Alex's eyes that she had never seen before. She struggled to breathe under the strong hold of Alex's forearm on her neck.

"What's up Supergirl? Someone take away your strength?" Alex pressed down harder and as Kara struggled beneath her, she eventually pulled away, making Kara fall to the floor. Alex then circled her, "Get up!" She snapped, before kicking her in the ribs, "Did you not hear me?!"

Kara refused to move, planning the next thing she would do. The thought of hurting Alex burned Kara but what alternative did she have? It was that or die.

Kara dragged her hand from above her head, and weakly looked up at Alex, "I don't wanna fight you." She said quietly.

"Tough!" Alex sneered, dragging Kara up as if she weighed nothing, "You're a pathetic mess! When Alura grows up and learns the Girl Of Steel lost a fight to a human, she will be regretful...Once you were a God." Alex crouched down to Kara, knowing she was giving up, "Look at you."

"I will always fight for my daughter, but killing you is something I would _never_ do." Kara hissed.

Alex then grabbed her throat, "Your funeral!"

 **Outside Alex's cell room**

"Winn, get it open!" Maggie snapped at him as he stood there with only his ipad trying to override the System, "Maggie, I'm trying and nothing is working!" He then banged on the door, "KARA! OPEN UP!"

Maggie stepped back as she heard a thump against the door.

There was then silence.

Winn and Maggie looked at each other with horror.

"No." Maggie gasped. There was suddenly a weak voice. Frail, but Maggie could make it out. She kneeled down, "Kara, open the door...Please..."

"Tell Lena to look after Alura please."

"Kara...Open the door." Maggie sighed, holding back tears.

"I had to do it Maggie, I had to." The blonde said, in tears.

"What did you do Kara?" Maggie asked softly, as the door unlocked itself.

When Maggie, Winn and J'onn walked in, the sight that greeted their eyes was one of horror and pain.

"Kara." Winn gasped, seeing the older Danvers unconscious and bleeding in Little Danvers' arms, "Is she-"

Kara shook her head, bursting into tears.

"Oh God." Winn gasped as Maggie got onto her knees.

Maggie looked into Kara's blue eyes, "Oh Little Danvers." She sighed, putting her hand on her cheek.

"Maggie, Maggie...I need a favor...Because I can't live without Alex...Please." She begged.

Maggie went quiet, "You only just made up with Lena and..."

"I can't go near my own baby." Kara gasped, "I can't watch her grow up and now I have lost my sister...I can't carry on anymore."

"Kara." Winn sighed, surprised J'onn wasn't saying anything. Winn turned to him, "Say something J'onn! You can't let her do this!"

"After all these years...After all of her pain...If she wants to...she can choose to end it." J'onn said certainly.

Maggie wiped her eyes and slowly gave Kara her gun, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm certain...Kryptonite bullets in here right?"

Maggie only nodded.

Kara fought back more tears, "Look after Lena and Alura for me."

"I will." She smiled, "I will keep them safe. Look after Alex for me."

"When have I ever let you down?" Kara laughed lightly.

Maggie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Rao promised everlasting glory and...I'm ready to go now...Tell Lena...I loved her."

"No problem little Danvers." She smiled, before standing up. She left slowly, dragging Winn with her.

J'onn looked back at Kara, "You made me proud...But...I think after all these years, you should choose when to go."

"Thank you...Dad." Kara smiled as a new bout of tears stung her eyes.

"I was proud to have you as my daughter." He smiled, with a wink, "I love you Kara, you and Alex combined...but..." he then looked up at the ceiling, "Rao is calling."

"He is." She smiled, before loading the gun. J'onn looked down at her, and walked off.

Kara looked down at Alex's body and sighed, "I'm so sorry...But I'll find you. I will..." She kissed her sister's temple, before pointing the gun at her own. She then fired the pistol and the echo was heard throughout the DEO and everyone stood in silence.

After a moment J'onn said, "Let's mourn those we have lost."

Maggie and Winn looked at each other for a brief second befire staring into the abyss in complete silence.

 **AN/ Okay so, two more chapters left. thank you so much for reading!**


	22. End Of an Era Pt 1

A clicking of heels was heard approaching the command centre of the DEO. Maggie slowly looked up as Lena walked in, with Alura in her arms, clutched against her chest. The form of the Luthor was strong, but tears stung her eyes, "She was crying...And then she suddenly stopped..." Her voice trembled, "Something is wrong..."

Maggie let out a sigh and Winn glared at her. His eyes were red with tears, "Tell her." He whispered. Maggie then shook her head and jumped when Winn hit his hand on the top, "SHE DESERVES TO KNOW!"

Lena tilted her head at Maggie, "Sawyer?"

Maggie refused to answer. Winn glared at her, before facing her, "Lena...Alex is dead...Kara snapped her neck, defending her family...Her daughter and you..."

"And Kara?" Lena asked with a crooked smile. She knew the outcome but needed it confirmed.

"She uh...She requested that Maggie give her...Her own gun..." Winn gasped, tears were now in his eyes, "She said..."

"Rao was calling." Lena said at the same time.

Winn merely nodded, "She said that she couldn't live without her sister...She..."

"She couldn't go near her daughter...That started this..." Lena sighed, before changing the subject, "Eliza is in thr med centre...She isn't well...She must have felt them dying..."

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, "Alex and Kara died for nothing..."

"Not really." Lena said sternly, "We have a mission...finish my mother and CADMUS once and for all."

J'onn looked up, "She's right...Everyone we have a new mission. Mission Danvers."

Almost everyone stood to attention, keen to honour their fallen colleagues. Maggie even stood to attention.

"Miss Sawyer, you need to go and see Eliza..." J'onn said to Maggie.

"Of course." Maggie said before walking off.

Med bay

"Miss Danvers." Maggie smiled as she sat beside Eliza, who was lying down looking very frail.

"Where are my girls?" Eliza asked.

Maggie went quiet, "They...they got into a fight...Alex lost and..."

"I feel them slipping away." She smiled sadly, taking her hand. "You Maggie Sawyer are not alone...You have to help Lena raise Alura...You have a job now."

"We are going to destroy the people who destroyed Kara..." Maggie promised.

"Do my daughters proud." Eliza smiled, before losing consciousness.

Maggie looked up and saw the woman was now dead. She held back tears and stood up, putting a blanket firmly over Eliza's body. "Sleep well...Look after them." Maggie said as a whisper, before leaving Eliza's body and heading back to the command centre.

 **A/N: This chaper is going to be done in two parts, I have decided, there is something else I'd like to try with the remaining chapters. Thank you for reading :)**


	23. A Happy Beginning

_"Supergirl is dead."_ Lena's voice had so much clarity but her posture said otherwise. She was struggling to hold it together. The sun beamed down over the crowd of people, and she stood on what seemed to be a podium, "She fought ghastly creatures and sadly lost her life, but she won the battle." All of that statement was a lie and Lena knew it. Kara didn't win any battle, she gave in because she couldn't fight anymore.

"We will have a day of mourning, to honour our fallen hero...And L-Corp will raise a flag in her name...The crest that she wore on her chest will forever be a symbol of hope and she will live on forever in our hearts...And..." She took a breath, "Her daughter will carry on her legacy." She said quietly before walking away.

18 years later

A brunette with blue eyes walked over to Lena. The green eyed woman looked back at her teenage daughter, a small smile spread across her face.

The younger woman stood, wearing the crest on her chest. The exact crest that Kara wore all those years ago.

As Lena eyed her daughter wearing a new suit that was a duplicate of Kara's, she couldn't have been prouder.

"Your mom would be so proud." She smiled, suddenly fighting back tears.

Alura turned to the mirror and looked herself all over, and smiled, "You have told me the stories of Supergirl...My mom being this hero, saving the day." She then frowned, "You told me that she died fighting the aliens..." She then took a breath noticing Lena tense, "That's not what happened is it?"

"Come here." Lena said softly, patting a spot on the sofa beside her.

The young brunette did as she was told and sat beside her slowly, "Mom, what happened?"

Lena took a breath, "Your mom...She faced a battle like no other..."

Alura settled her hand on Lena's gently as she saw her posture faltering.

"There was a battle...Between my mom, her organisation and...Her sister."

"Alex? The badass agent?"

Lena nodded with a small smile before continuing, "The battle had gone on for years...But this one time...No one could see a way out. Your mom wanted to protect you, but she couldn't, not properly...You were kidnapped by my mom and injected with some form of Kryptonite which meant that Kara could not come anywhere near you because it would hurt her and...be deadly to her."

"That's horrible..." Alura sighed, looking at Lena with soft eyes.

"Kara and I even divorced on good terms to keep you safe once we got you back again...Then hell happened again...I turned on her because I was over protective of you...If my mom knew I was getting on with Kara, she would try anything to hurt you and her. In the end we just decided to stay apart...Then some stuff happened, Alex agreed to join my mom and her...organisation to protect Kara of course..." Lena slowed, and noticed how Alura was unintentionally drawing Kryptonian symbols with her finger on the back of her hand.

"So Alex joined CADMUS?" Alura asked quietly. Lena felt a lump forming in her throat and she quickly stood up, not wanting to show her daughter weakness.

Alura watched and sighed, "Mom...What happened?"

"You need to go. You have a job to do." Lena's voice shook, as she looked out of her window and down onto the city. She nervously rubbed her neck, facing away from her daughter who was now longing for the truth.

Alura stood, "The city can wait." She said softly, as she took gentle steps toward her mother.

Lena finally turned around, giving Alura chills as she gave the coldest eyes she had ever seen, "Your mother died because her sister turned on her. Alex wanted to kill Kara because of something that my mother injected her with...They were left alone one day, Kara unlocked Alex's cell and they fought...Kara snapped her neck and then Maggie gave in and did what Kara asked..."

"Which was what?" Alura asked, swallowing hard, now beginning to fear Lena's coldness. She had only ever seen it twice growing up whenever she asked about Kara and one time when Lilian came around to talk 'business.'.

"Maggie gave Kara her gun. It had Kryptonite bullets inside, and Kara shot herself because she had enough of life...She left us behind."

"It was within reason." Alura said with a slight hiss.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Lena sneered. Alura instantly went quiet.

"Yes she couldn't go near you and her sister was gone but she didn't think about me." Lena snapped.

"If I had a child and that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to bear it either." Alura said softly, before her super hearing picked something up, "There is a robbery going on, I need to..."

"Of course." Lena smiled, the cold stare was gone and proudness was written on her face.

"You'll be okay mom, right?" Alura frowned, now hugging Lena.

Lena smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, "I'm always alright. Now go, you have a job to do."

Alura began to walk off, smiling back at her mom. God, did she look like Kara, minus the brown hair, but she was perfect. Lena couldn't be prouder.

As Alura walked to the balcony, she had a brief look up at the sky before leaping up, up and away.

Lena looked at the spot where Alura was a brief second ago and smiled to herself, "Go get e'm Supergirl."

It was a beautiful day to save lives and Supergirl was back in town.

A new story was about to begin.

Alura's story.

 **AN:THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!** ** _i am thinking about writing Alura's own story, I really have enjoyed writing this. it has been amazing! keep your eyes peeled for a possible two new stories coming right your way :)_**


End file.
